After Dawn Breaks
by alexis payton
Summary: "I'm not sure when it happened, but when I realised I loved Alice Cullen it didn't feel new, I didn't feel surprised by it, I wasn't even afraid nor did I try and fight it. I embraced it, welcomed it, and accepted it without doubt or hesitation. There was no question in my mind that I, Isabella Swan, was born to love her." Bellice Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I'm not sure when it happened, but when I realised I loved Alice Cullen it didn't feel knew, I didn't feel surprised by it, I wasn't even afraid nor did I try and fight it. I embraced it, welcomed it, and accepted it without doubt or hesitation. There was no question in my mind that I, Isabella Swan, was born to love her.

I tried to think back to when I had still been human, wondering why I hadn't noticed it then, but I had a lot of drama going on with Edward, Jacob, James, Victoria, the Volturi… Perhaps I chose to ignore it, as a means of holding on to my sanity. In hindsight, there were many signs, clear definitive signs that I just seemed to have overlooked. Like the emails I had written her for months and months on end. Why did I choose to write to _her _and not him? Was I just missing my best friend and confidant? When she came back after that horrible cliff-diving fiasco and I saw her standing in my living room I didn't think of Edward straightaway, I was happy to see _her_. And when I hugged her petite, cold hard body to mine, I was content that it was just her there. It felt as though she was all that I needed. All that I had ever needed.

But then the drama had started again. Edward was going to kill himself because he thought he had lost me. I was flattered, I felt loved. I felt that I needed to save him too; give my life if I had to just as he clearly would've done the same for me. It was a grand gesture, and I never doubted his love when we got married, I actually fell more in love with him then. When Renesme was born it sealed our little family unit, I never thought there _could_ be more to life than what I had. It felt greedy to want more.

And then the drama had started again. The Volturi were coming and Alice disappeared with Jasper. Unlike a few of my family members, I never thought she had run away. Alice wasn't a coward. Alice was brave and strong, loyal and kind. When I had finally found the clues she had left in her goodbye note, clues to a means to ensure Renesme's safety, I wasn't surprised. It was so like her, putting the safety of others first. She knew that Aro was coming for her, that he wanted her to join his guard. I thought then that her plan was to leave us as to not provoke him into an attack just to claim her.

But as I stood that day, in that beautiful snow covered meadow with my family and the wolf pack ready to die to protect my daughter, the strangest feeling overwhelmed me. I felt an indescribable pull in my chest, a longing ache, an indescribable need. Then I realised what it felt like. It felt like _she _was there with me_._

"Alice." I heard Edward whisper her name with a crooked smile on his handsome face.

I saw her gliding through the snow with the grace of a prima ballerina. Jasper was upright and stoic at her side, like he always had been. She marched up to the large number of Volturi guard, fearless and proud, and extended her dainty hand for Aro to read. I had wished I was still human then, so I could hyperventilate or something and just faint and not deal with the absolute terror that overcame me seeing Alice so close to danger. My shield spread out toward her then, more powerful than it had ever been. Determined to protect her, but I had stopped it then. I had trusted that she knew what she was doing. She had seen all this, she had come back to save us, and she needed Aro to read her.

We had suffered no losses that day, save the untimely death of the Denali sister who unintentionally started it all. My daughter was safe, my family was safe. Alice had saved us all without throwing a single punch.

As the Volturi retreated back into the woods, back to Volterra, she had turned to me a quirky smile on her lips like she hadn't just single-handedly prevented a horrific bloodbath. It was as though I was seeing her for the first time. She stood there, dressed in her black skin tight outfit, little white snowflakes dusted in her spiky hair and I felt my entire world changing. How had I not realised this before?

The excitement around me was instantly muted as her stunning golden eyes locked on mine. Later I was told there had been some scuffle between Carlisle and the Romanian brothers who had joined us in hopes of a fight. I didn't notice any of this as I made my way toward Alice. I didn't notice Jasper a few feet away, closely observing the scene unfold.

Alice had started to glide to me as well, meeting me half way as our bodies collided into a tight embrace. It was different then when I had hugged her when I was still human. It was different than when I had held her before she had left. She wasn't cold or hard to my touch anymore. She felt soft and delicate. She felt like a woman.

I was overwhelmed by the emotions surging through me. Had I still been human I would have cried. I pulled away from her to look at her beautiful face, frantically searching those mesmerizing amber orbs for reciprocation. Did she this happening? Did she know? I had to bite down on my tongue not to tell that I loved her right then and there.

"Bella." She sang my name in greeting as we stood with our hands clasped together.

She was really here, she was back. I hadn't realised how much I had missed her, the stress of protecting Renesme had overshadowed the longing, but it was unmistakably there throughout her absence. Like when she had left me when I was still a human. I found myself tilting my head closer to hers; the pull of her full strawberry lips had me in trance.

"Alice!"

At the sound of Edward's excited voice, my head had wound back instantly, snapping back to reality. Alice disengaged our hands and skipped into her brothers' embrace. He hugged her with so much joy and love the flood of guilt I experienced, had physically hurt me. I looked around then at the vampires celebrating and hugging all around us, none seemed to have noticed that I had almost kissed Alice. Save for one of course.

Jasper.

He stood rigid in his familiar military stance, scrutinizing me with a blank expression. I knew he could feel what I was feeling, but he had said nothing that day. He allowed me to walk back hand in hand with my dear husband, and he allowed me my shy glances toward his wife as she seemingly obliviously recounted their trip to Brazil and the guests they had brought back to serve as witnesses. He even allowed it when Ali said that she was going hunting that night and I immediately shot up to say that I would join her. A slight lift to his eyebrow was the only reaction to my statement. I couldn't care, I should've, but I just couldn't in that moment. I had needed to be alone with her.

"Race you!" she giggled with a twinkle in her eye as she sped off into the trees.

Smiling like an idiot I had run off after her chasing her through the forest, her laughter made me feel like I was floating on air. I was still a Newborn so I had been faster than her, and I still seemed to lack some control over my instincts as I suddenly felt myself leaping through the air and tackling her before pinning her back to the ground.

She had looked up into my face her eyes a myriad of emotions. Curiosity, happiness and fear were most prominent. Like some savage I had bent down and placed my nose in the crook off her neck and inhaled her mouth-watering scent. I remembered then how I had sat with that page of the Merchant of Venice because it had faintly still smelled of her. My eyes had rolled into the back of my head and I was left dazed by the sudden concentration of her scent after being deprived of it for so long.

Alice had started to purr then, a soft vibrating sound emanating from her chest and too my surprise I had responded the same only with much more velocity. My eyes were wide and excited when I looked to her again, confused at the sounds I was making. I had never purred before. She had only grinned at me then, before she placed her dainty hand behind my neck and pulled me down to press her lips to mine.

It had felt like the world around me had turned to black as her soft lips caressed my own. Never had a kiss felt like that. I could only feel her and smell her. I was kissing Alice. I could hear her soft moans and taste her sweet tongue exploring my mouth. She had been delicious.

Suddenly she pulled away and was up from underneath me in a split second. It felt like I had been woken up from a pleasant dream by someone pouring a bucket of ice water over my head.

"Alice?" I had asked her, unable to keep the hurt from my voice.

I was sure she had regretted it. After all, we were both married and making out in the dirt in the woods with each other instead of our husbands. Adultery was hardly something I had pictured Alice capable of.

She turned to me then, her face covered in sorrow and apology.

"Alice-"I had started to object to her objections put she kissed me again, so passionately I lost my ability to form a coherent thought. She had pulled away again soon after and placed two delicate fingers on my lips.

"I need you to make me a promise." She beseeched me with glistening eyes. I nodded mechanically knowing that I would give her anything she wanted.

She smiled a smile so sad and hopeless that I felt myself break inside.

"You're becoming the woman I used to see hiding inside when you were still human." She had told me. "So brave and smart…" she trailed off like she was reminiscing. "I need you to promise me that you'll work on your ability." She requested sternly.

I had nodded again not sure what my ability had to do with us cheating on our husbands.

"I need you to promise to stay with the family, no matter what. They need you."

I was confused, it had been hard to think with her so close and the remnants of that kiss still sparking through my body, so I had nodded again. Making that second promise had been easy at the time. They had been my intentions too. She smiled a little again looking pleased with herself.

"One day you'll understand Bella. Please don't hate me." Her voice broke at the end.

I had wanted to tell her that I could never hate her but her lips made contact with my own again. She had tangled her fingers in my hair pulling me into her as close as she could, kissing me so fervently it left me gasping in surprise and completely delirious.

A cool breeze on my face had alerted me to the fact that she had gone. I touched my fingers to my lips absently. My body was trembling with need for more, shaking with the realization of how much I needed her, pulsating with the comprehension that _I loved her_. I was in love with Alice Cullen.

Had I known in that moment that she would leave Forks that same night I wouldn't have stood their basking in my epiphany for that long. When I had returned home, she had left already. Had I known it would be another fifty years until I would see her again I would've held on to her tightly and never let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Time passes differently when you're a vampire. Perhaps it's the lack of needing to sleep that's the cause. Day and night seem to intertwine seamlessly together. One week may feel like a day for some, that is, if you can manage to stay occupied.

At least that's what I tried to do to battle the constant longing that made its home within me after Alice's disappearance. Everyone else was confused at her abrupt departure as well, even more so as Jasper had remained in Forks. They had bombarded him with question after question as I stood to the back, intently waiting on some clue of the truth, but feeling too guilty to actually interrogate Alice's husband myself.

He maintained that he knew nothing of her whereabouts, that they had had a private discussion regarding their marriage before they returned from Brazil and that he will always love her and that he trusts that the decision she has made was in the best interest of everyone. I noticed him playing with his bare ring finger and realized that they weren't together anymore. _Did Alice leave because of me?_ I wondered feeling equally panicked and hopeful.

I couldn't believe that though, Alice was not a coward. She would've stayed here and sorted this mess out. She was gone for a reason. I trusted in that. I believed in that. And I resigned myself to doing what I had promised her while I waited on her return. I stayed with the family despite the need to search for her, and I started working on my ability.

I found myself withdrawing from Edward, exceedingly grateful that he could not read my thoughts. Every touch, every gentle kiss he gave me felt like a betrayal to Alice and the guilt of what I was doing to him flowed through my veins like the venom had when I was turned. I was being a coward, but how do I tell him that I had fallen in love with his sister.

His _absent _sister.

I needed the right words, I needed the right timing. I knew that leaving him could tear the family apart. Yes, if they were to turn their backs on me it would hurt, but I would survive, but what about my daughter? Edward is her father and he loved her greatly. There were just too many things to consider. Maybe that's why Alice had left. She knew the repercussions. If she had been here the situation would've been way more volatile. So I bided my time and waited for the opportunity to arise where I could tell Edward I was leaving him.

Renesme and Jake were a welcome distraction during this period. They would assist me in practicing my shielding abilities and we would exercise combat moves. It was a great feeling to be able to protect myself and the people I loved and an even greater feeling that I could teach my daughter that same independence. She was growing up so fast, and becoming so beautiful. The way Jake looked at her with so much love and admiration set my mind at ease. He was only a year younger than me, but in a strange way I had come to think of him as a son rather than my best friend.

It was an unusually sunny day in Forks that the three of us were sparring in the clearing a few miles from the house. Jake and I remembered enough from Jasper's teachings to make our lessons productive. Sometimes Emmet would join us as well, but he and Rose had gone to Seattle for the day. I was looking on as Jacob, in his human form, was tackled by my daughter who now looked the same age as him, when I caught Edward's familiar scent coming toward us.

"Are you preparing for a battle I don't know of?" he asked grinning at me and I couldn't help but return his sweet smile.

"I just want Nessie to be able to take care of herself."

"Well she has her family to take care of her." He said. "And a father who would die protecting her." He said looking at her proudly.

"I know." I answered him trying not to sound as defensive as he was making me feel. "It wouldn't hurt for her to know how to protect herself as well Edward."

"Well it's hurting our relationship." He hissed angrily. It was low but my two supernatural children heard and immediately stopped their wrestling.

Nessie got up and took Jake's hand in hers.

"Let's take a walk to the waterfall Jake." She said, eyeing me warily.

I nodded to her and she returned a weak smile as they ran off. She was so young in human years, but it seemed as though her mind and her soul had the same exponential growing abilities as her body. She was so mature and emotionally sound. Sometimes it felt like she was older than I was.

I turned to Edward once they were out of sight. He didn't wait for me to respond.

"We are newlyweds Bella." I could see him trying not to sound angry and failing miserably. I didn't blame him. If I were in his position, it wouldn't have taking me this long to say something. "You never touch me. I'm always the one that's instigating our intimate moments. And on the rare occasion you give in, it's as though you're not even there."

"You spend most of your time with Nessie and Jake or off on your own reading or practicing your shield. What's going on here? It's like you're a different person." He finished frustrated, and ran a hand through his hair.

He was right, I was guilty of all those things and he didn't deserve it. But he also made me realise the truth about us, I _was_ a different person. I wasn't the same insecure mess he met almost seven years ago.

"Do you remember that trip we took to Arizona to go visit mom before I turned?" I asked him.

"Yes." He answered curiously.

"She told me then that our relationship was intense, that I was different with you. That when you move, I move. That we were like magnets. She asked me then to make sure that I was making the right decisions for me."

"Are you saying that you didn't want this?" he cried out in disbelief.

"No Edward! Can you just please listen?" I pleaded with him. "When I was human we had a very co-dependent relationship. You met me when I was at my most vulnerable. I was very insecure, my main concern each day was how best to blend into the shadows. I was afraid of life, of the choices that I needed to make about my future. About what I would do after high school. Real life fears that I'm sure every teenager goes through and I just wasn't dealing with them. The move to Forks had uprooted me and only made me feel more lost and uncertain."

"And then I met you." I told him tentatively and I could see his features softening. "When I was with you nothing else mattered. Just us. Just our love. Just being together. It was one thing I could focus on and have the rest just disappear. You took control, you showed me things I never thought possible. You went out of your way to protect me... You made my decisions for me, so I didn't have to…" I trailed of nervously seeing the scowl appear on his handsome features.

"It wasn't your fault. I do not blame you and I do not regret anything." I tried to make him believe me because I was telling the truth.

"I was a perpetual victim because it was easy, and you Edward. You are a hero, you were my protector. You saved me from getting crushed by a car. You saved me from James and Victoria."

"And if you never met me you would never have known who James and Victoria were." He gritted out, but I could feel his anger wasn't directed at me.

"I may still have been crushed by the truck though." I tried to joke and he gave me a strained smile. "I also wouldn't have met your strange and wonderful family. We would've never had Renesme and that alone should tell how much I don't regret our past." I sighed realising that this was it. The time, the place.

"I would never have become a vampire if I hadn't met you Edward. When I woke up as a newborn it was the first time I felt complete. I felt in control of my life. Do you know what it was like to stand _beside_ you when we faced the Volturi that day? Usually I was shoved to the back at the slightest hint of danger then rushed off into hiding. Because of me, your entire family and the wolves had to watch me twenty four seven like they didn't have lives of their own to live. I felt weak and like a burden-" I saw him starting to project but raised my hand for him to stop. "I know none of you saw me as a burden, well maybe Rosalie did." I chuckled half-heartedly. "But that was never who I wanted to be. I was hiding behind a wall of my own making, afraid to be the person I wanted to be, and I stayed there because it was easy to with you." I looked at him again wondering how to continue.

"That day the Volturi came here, I felt empowered. I was terrified, but I knew I wasn't just hiding anymore, I was willing and able to protect my daughter and my family from danger. I had smashed through that wall holding me back and a came out the other side a better version of myself." I took a deep breath again.

"We do not move like magnets anymore." I said shakily as I watched his face grow even paler than it already was. "You were right before, I am a different person. And it's not anything you did wrong…"

"Fuck you Bella." He hissed and a blanched at the pain in his eyes. "Just because you changed, doesn't mean _I_ have!"

This was probably the most selfish thing I had ever done. He didn't deserve this. But despite my feelings for the missing Alice, I knew I didn't love Edward enough. I had been indebted to him for all he had done for me. He was there when I had needed to be saved.

"You deserve so much better-

- don't tell me what I deserve!" he spat back at me. "What do you want to do now? Do you want to leave? Do you want to take Nessie away from me?"

"No!" I would never do that to him.

"Well how do you expect us to live in the same house? That is my family Bella! You are destroying everything!" He shouted and I knew he was right.

We can't stay in the same house. I know Edward has a temper and he acts out whenever things don't go as he wanted them too. Everyone would be walking around on eggshells. I had been thinking about this, it was all I thought about. Well the aftermath of my divorce as well as Alice.

I cleared my throat nervously. "I want to go study." I told him. "I'm aware that this is my doing and I don't want to influence the family dynamic. Nessie loves everyone and I will never take her away from them or you Edward. And I will never make her choose."

He calmed slightly at that.

"I want to better myself and I was thinking of going to Alaska like we had planned. I've been reading through Carlisle's textbooks and I'm finding the field of Psychology very interesting…"

I was never a studious human. But my memory retention as a vampire has allowed me to understand and remember what I read with ease. Edward's observations were correct, when I wasn't with Jake or Nessie or practicing my gift, I had my nose firmly placed in a book, shut off from the world completely.

"I'm hoping that you would allow me come visit her whenever I want, and I would also like Nessie and Jake to come visit me whenever they want without any…" I struggled to find the right words so as to not set him off again. I cleared my throat again even though there was no need to. It was a nervous human habit that had stuck with me. "What I meant to say was that I hope that, that would be able to take place with your consent?" I finished.

His scowl had faded a bit and he was staring at the ground not me. I didn't have anything else to say. I just needed some response from him so I could know where we stood.

"Okay." Was all he said when he finally looked up.

I recognized a familiar tortured expression on his face, the one he use to have around me when I was a human and he had to resist tearing my throat open. I wanted to tell him that I loved him still, that I wanted him to be happy and that I was sure that he would find someone to make him as happy as he deserved to be. But I refrained. Edward was stubborn in his believes and he won't accept something just because it was said. But he was also a gentleman, and he would never force me to stay in this relationship if it wasn't something I wanted. His chivalry was one of the things I loved about him most.

We had walked back to the house discussing how to tell the rest of the family like we were two lawyers brokering a deal. We conversed without emotion, with the mutual goal of making it as easy on everyone else as possible. We spoke to Nessie and Jake first. They didn't seem surprised; their only concern was me moving away. That said, when the rest of the Cullens were informed, Esme had hugged me and then consoled her son. She turned to Carlisle and said that it was about time they left Forks again and moved to Alaska. Which had been the original plan. I would get my own place close to them, and I would be able to visit and receive visitors whenever I so pleased. For the first time I felt that their love for me was because of me, and not because I was married to their son and brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few months later I was sitting back in Forks in the snow covered clearing where the Volturi had tried to destroy my family eight years ago. In fact, it was on the anniversary of that same day. I wasn't sure why I did it, but every year on this day, I would come here and just sit in the snow for hours thinking about those events. I've tried to put Alice as far back in my mind as possible, so I guess this day was a treat to just be selfish and let my thoughts of her encompass my mind, just as I have wanted to do every single day since she's been gone.

I stood when a familiar scent tickled my nose. I saw him emerging from the same spot in the trees he had come from that day. Only this time Alice wasn't at his side.

"Jasper?" I asked in surprise returning his smile.

"Hello Bella."

"What are you doing here?"

Jasper had left a few months after Alice's departure. He stayed in touch but nobody really blamed him for leaving. I guess everyone just assumed he went searching for her, but nobody had the guts to actually ask.

"I followed you." He said looking amused.

"Uh… Okay…" I answered confused.

"I think it's time we talked." He said sitting down on the snow and patting the space next to him. I followed and looked at him expectantly.

_Was he really going to confront me _now_ after all these years?_

"W-What d-do you want t-to talk about?" I stammered.

I hadn't struggled to form sentences since I had turned. Being a vampire had thankfully cured me of that annoying pseudo speech impediment slash nervous tick. I have no idea how people could stand listening to me then.

"Alice." He stated nonchalantly. And I felt the urge to run, as an entirely new wave of guilt washed over me. Instinctively my shield enveloped me to protect me from his gift.

"I see you've managed to shield yourself from me too." He chuckled. "Good job." He said and he did look genuinely impressed.

"I don't need my powers to see what you're feeling though, Bella." He leaned over like we were busy conspiring. "But it's okay. Let's not talk about you. Let's talk about Alice." He said her name again and the longing ache in my chest intensified.

"What about her?" I managed to ask without stuttering but it still came out strangled like I was being tortured into saying it, which it actually felt like I was.

"First and foremost, I haven't seen or heard from her and I don't know where she is." He stated bluntly. "I have actually proposed recently to Kate and I am very happy."

"Kate? Kate Denali?" I asked.

I had heard rumours that they were together.

He nodded still smiling happily.

"Alice had told me I would be happy. I didn't believe her of course, I was still angry that she was leaving me and didn't want to tell me why or where she was going. But I should've trusted her when she said that you know?" He looked at me like I was supposed to agree, but I just stared at him stupidly. "She would never just say something like that to save herself from feeling guilty or to just give me false hope. Alice really is something else." He said like he was remembering something fondly and this time I agreed without hesitation.

"My gift is a double-edged sword Bella." He said sullenly. "A blessing and a curse." He sighed. "It comes in handy with strangers, but when you can feel everything your mate feels it starts to get a bit much… Some things you just don't want to know. Like experiencing your wife's feelings toward someone else." He looked at me again. Seeing if I was following I suppose, making sure I was understanding where he was going with this. I wasn't sure why he was here, if it was to get closure or to finally just beat the shit out of me, but what I _was_ sure of, was that I wanted to know how Alice felt about me. The only affirmation I had that she had remotely felt the same, was the way she kissed me and looked at me that day. And those things are entirely subjective. I could've just made it all up in mind.

So I braced myself and nodded for him to continue.

"I guess I've always known of her feelings, I just pretended that I didn't because she still projected the same love and affection toward me like she'd always done. I remember the first time I felt her slipping. We had walked passed you in the school cafeteria on your first day there. I felt her surprise and curiosity as we walked past. Then when we took our seats and she saw you staring at Edward I felt an ache of disappointment from her. It had been brief because Alice has learned how to control her feelings better than anyone I know, and I think that was largely because her husband was an Empath." He smiled at me, and it comforted me a little that he was still smiling.

_I'm such a fucking idiot, I hadn't even noticed her looking at me that day._

"The next incident was when you came to our house for the first time." I did remember that and had to fight a smile at the memory. She was so cheerful and stood in total contrast to the rest of the family. Well, her and Emmet. But who cares about Emmet. I looked at Jasper again to prod him to continue.

"I felt her struggling with herself to not go to you, finally she just gave in and went to hug you declaring that you would be best friends." He chuckled and I smiled freely. "I think at the time she really felt that _that_ was what you were meant to be. In all honesty, that's what I wanted to believe as well. Through her deep fear when James took you and her intense heartbreak when we left you behind in Forks… I was in denial." He coughed and I knew he was trying to control his emotions.

"Well that was until she saw you jumping from a cliff and your future went black…" he looked pained again, like the Jasper I met that first day at school. "She went crazy Bella, and I felt it all." He told me. "I felt her breaking inside, the pain was too much. I knew that day that she was in love with you, that's why I didn't stop her when she decided to go to Forks."

He looked away from me again to the tree line. I was glad for the break in his narrative to deal with my own emotions. His revelations were suffocating me. I thought I had wanted to hear that she loved me too. I didn't want to hear this. Didn't want to hear I was the cause of so much pain. I can't even remember how I convinced myself it was a good idea to jump off that fucking cliff in the first place. I really was an emotionally unstable human.

"She was so elated when she found you alive." He continued.

"She told me that she had never met anyone more prone to life threatening idiocy." I sniffed as I felt the sting of imaginary tears in my eyes.

Jasper laughed at the statement but then sobered up before he continued.

"The next few months were torture for her. The wedding, the baby… I felt her pain, even though she tried to hide it, I felt her love for you growing too. And I couldn't help but admire all she was sacrificing to keep everyone else around her happy. It was selfish of me not to say anything then, to not encourage _her _happiness." He said looking ashamed. "Especially when I started feeling you start to reciprocate."

I looked at him in surprise.

"When I was human?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded.

"I don't think you knew then. It wasn't as strong as what Alice felt for you, but it was there, and it was growing, and it frightened me." He said sounding ashamed. "I was almost glad for the Volturi threat allowing Alice and I to spend some time together alone. But all it did was subject me to the fear and pain and longing she felt at not being close to you."

"I should've seen it coming. The dreaded_ Talk_. In the back of my mind, I knew she would leave me eventually, but it still knocked the wind right out of me. She had been my life for almost a century, and she was leaving." He gave a smile so sad it made my heart ache. I wanted to hug him because I knew what it felt like to lose Alice.

"Then I saw the two of you looking at each other as you stood here so many years ago. I felt the love, the longing, the need… It was so strong and powerful. I'd never experienced anything like it. And I was hurt and jealous in that moment, and I hated you for taking her away from me, but eventually it helped me to understand what she had meant when she said I will meet someone who will love me the way I deserve. I feel what she meant when Kate looks at me." He smiled a genuine smile and I did too.

"I never intended on telling you this Bella. But I noticed that you come here every year. And when you weren't quite so good with your shield I felt how much you were hurting. Alice should've told you all of this herself, but I'm not sure if or when she'll come back. You have always been a sister to me and I want to be the big brother you deserve." He smiled lovingly at me and I leaned in to hug him then.

Jasper and I became friends that day. The closest of friends.

"She'll come back." I told him confidently. I didn't know when, but I knew that she would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jasper and Kate got married the following year at the Cullen house in Alaska. I was starting my second year of University and enjoying my studies. My family were close by and Edward and I have managed to stay civil toward one another. Sometimes he would start turning on the charm and stomp off angrily when I did not respond as I used to. I hoped that he would give up on us soon though. I missed him and I wanted to rebuild a plutonic relationship with him.

Since I left her brother, Rosalie seemed to have a new found respect for me. I think my persona as Bella the victim irritated her almost as much as it had come to irritate me. Also Rosalie and Renesme have become very close. In the absence of Alice I think they had found each other as sisters, and would gossip and go shopping to their hearts content on a regular basis. I was certainly not complaining about that. Well as long as they didn't drag me along with them.

Jasper and I have been training frequently with my children. He's an excellent strategist and he always beat me at chess. Still, I welcomed the learning experience, I was becoming a powerful force, able to pin Emmet in spite of his size and strength and even Jasper himself when it came to one-on-one combat. I have started dabbling in the intricacies of war. I spent a lot of my time reading on the subject and listening to Jasper speak about his experiences. I also coaxed Carlisle into telling me all about his time with the Volturi. It was a strange obsession and it kept me occupied. I got to spend to so much time with my family. And it kept me from my other obsession: Thinking about Alice.

Edward unfortunately has not come around; he always found a reason to hunt when I was alone with him, or a reason to come on to me. But I'm hoping that that would change soon, with the preparations of Jasper's wedding, Edward had started spending a lot of time with Tanya, the other Denali sister. Or should I rather say _she_ has been finding ways to spend a lot of time with him. The way she fawns over him and nestles herself into the crook of his arm, reminds me of how I used to be with him. I can see him enjoying the attention and then trying to act like it doesn't faze him. He was well over a hundred years old and still acted like a seventeen year old boy. I really hope they end up together, if anything, for it to just ease the guilt I felt every time I look at him.

"When are you going to start dating again?" Rosalie asked me as she adjusted my dress for the wedding.

"When I find someone I want to date." I answered.

I of course, already have found someone, but she didn't have to know I was pining away for her sister. Rosalie's blunt, yet honest remarks were too much to handle to prompt such a confession easily.

"Do you regret leaving Edward?" She asked me cautiously.

Our relationship has changed so much over the years. Before, I would've been lucky to get two words out in her presence. She has become a good friend, and like any good friend would, she can notice that I was hiding something from everyone. Well Jasper knew, but he wouldn't tell. He has too encouraged me to start seeing other people. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to avidly go and seek out companionship, but if I did meet anyone, I hoped that I was open to the idea at least.

"No I don't regret leaving Edward." I told her honestly.

She looked to contemplate something intently, her brow furrowing slightly on her beautiful face. I wondered suddenly why I was never attracted to her and smiled to myself. Life works in mysterious ways, best not to question it too much.

"You seem…" She started motioning with her perfectly manicured hands. "Sometimes it just seems as though you are longing for someone." She said concerned, then quickly schooled herself before rolling her eyes like I had annoyed her. "Sometimes you just get really depro Bella. I thought it was because of him at first, but now it seems to be something else." Then it looked like a light bulb went on in her head. "Do you miss being human?" She asked me smugly, like she couldn't wait to tell me 'I told you so'.

I didn't miss my human life. I missed Charlie, but I go to visit him a lot. Jake and Nessie are always up for a trip to Forks, especially since Jake still had his whole family there.

"I miss Alice, Rosalie." I sighed trying to rid myself of the heaviness saying her name caused me.

If she asked me now about my feelings I would tell her.

"Yes, the two of you were quite close." Was all she said as though she was contemplating whether or not my answer was truthful.

Then she sighed similar to how I had.

"I miss her too." She confessed before focusing on my dress again.

This was the first vampire wedding I was attending. Jasper looked so handsome in his suit as he stood waiting for Kate to come down the aisle. He gave me a wink and returned his attention to the door that would soon open to reveal his bride. I had actually come to like Kate. She's witty and funny and she and Jasper blended well together. He had told me that he had always needed Alice to help him with his blood thirst and that she had such a kind disposition that she could never _not_ care for a wounded animal. He had said that that was what their relationship was based on. I had tried to convince him that it was more than that, but I had unfortunately told him about my victim-hero theory on Edward and my relationship and he had immediately jumped to the conclusion that that's what it was with him and Alice too. I had left it at that though, who was I to argue with the Empath. Whatever he said to me, he still knew the truth because he had felt it. Perhaps it was his way to encourage me to pursue things with Alice when she returned.

I was seated with the Cullens but it was clear that I was unaccompanied as I watched Jake and Nessie's clasped hands, Rose was leaning against Emmet's shoulder, Carlisle and Esme's heads were tilted toward each other as they whispered a quiet conversation. Even Edward sat rigid next to Tanya who had her arm interlaced with his. I sighed and sat back, wondering if I looked as lonely as I felt to the rest of the invitees. Luckily everyone's attention was on the happy couple, and it was a beautiful ceremony.

The next day the house was cleared of all signs of the party that followed. We were all sitting around the living room talking about random things as our heads shot to the front door in unison when we were hit with the scent of an unfamiliar vampire. Jasper was there first and flung the door open. We all stood to follow but he came back in with a small box, which judging by the neat wrapping seemed to be a present.

Then I smelt it, I jumped up, grabbed the box from Jazz, pressed it to my nose, and inhaled again.

"Alice…" I breathed out shakily as I stared at the box like she could somehow in there.

Her scent was faint and mixed with the strong scent of the unfamiliar vampire that had run off after leaving the present, but it was undoubtedly her scent on the gift.

Jasper cleared his throat nervously; probably uncomfortable at how the others will perceive my behaviour.

"It's addressed to Kate and myself." He said cautiously moving to retrieve the box from me like I would bite him if he did.

I allowed him to take the gift from me and stood back trembling as the rest of the family crowded around the newly-weds to see what their long lost sister and daughter had sent.

Jasper unwrapped the present way to slow for Rosalie liking who just grabbed it from him and started tearing the wrapping away, handing him the black box and card it contained. Out of the corner of my eye I felt three pairs of eyes on me. My daughter's, her fiancé's, and my ex-husband's. I didn't look at them; I continued to stare at the box in Jasper's hands. He held up a beautiful pair of his and her watches for the room to see and everyone did the typical ooh's and aah's whether they meant it or not. Then he opened the card and read it out loud.

"_All you have is time, make the most of it – Love Alice."_ He said grinning widely.

It really was a present from her. Something she had touched recently. I had never entertained the idea because it caused too much pain, so I sent it to the back of my mind, but before this gift arrived, there was a part of me that feared that Alice was dead. I thought that I would've felt it though, had she finally left this earth, like I felt her that day in the snow before she exited the treeline.

_Alice was alive._

It's been years, she knows where we are, where I am. She is able to send word, communicate. But she chose to send Jasper a wedding gift and I got nothing. I slumped forward as a sharp torturing ache shot through my chest. It felt like my heart was breaking. Jasper looked up and I saw his eyes reflect the torment I was feeling. Too late I shielded myself and rushed out the door.

I ran, I ran because it made me feel better. The icy wind in my hair stinging my cheeks as tears stung my eyes. Where was she? Why has she not contacted me, do I mean nothing to her? Did I imagine this connection we shared? No, we are meant to be, and she would come back, I convinced myself as I increased my speed. She has her reasons. She wouldn't hurt me like this without a good reason… I slowed down as the emotions became too heavy for me to move I collapsed against a tree and started sobbing. My whole body shook with no release. The love, the anger, the doubt and the frustration were all stuck inside, swirling around menacingly, causing them me to choke on them.

I felt two dainty arms encircle me and I pressed my face into my daughters shoulder as she slowly rocked me back and forth.

"Please tell me what's wrong with you Mom?" She whispered softly a hint of fear in her voice. I knew she noticed my change over the last few years. I had just been afraid to tell her what was going on. I didn't want her to know my struggle, but clearly this has affected her without her even knowing the details.

She had grown up to be so much better than I was; so much more confident and smart. I was immensely proud of her. Ren had also mastered another aspect of her gift. Like Aro, she could look into people's memories with one touch. She could feel their emotiaons, like she can communicate her own experiences with others.

So I gently took her cool hand in my own and I lifted it to my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been forty two years since I cried with my daughter under that tree in Alaska, and fifty years since I had last seen Alice. Renesme understood my melancholy better now, because she could see and feel everything I had. I was nervous about sharing such intimate and adulterous memories with my daughter given her strong bond with her father, but somehow since she had seen what had past between Alice and I, our relationship had only grown stronger. She protected me from the inquisition that followed our return that day and made excuses about needing to feed that nobody bought, but fortunately didn't delve into. Everyone had still been high on the present Alice had sent. Only Edward had still eyed me suspiciously and I realised that I had not shielded Jasper's thoughts from him. I did so instantly and hoped that I hadn't been too late.

I can now shield my entire coven of ten within a hundred mile radius without having to focus on them constantly. It had started with Nessie at first, then Jake and then Jasper. Edward had never said anything to me about that night, and I continued to shield Jasper's thoughts from him much to his annoyance and Jasper's elation. A few years later Edward had married Tanya, their relationship seemed like a lot of work, but I am the last person to give advice on such matters.

We had moved back to Forks a few weeks ago and Nessie and Jake enrolled themselves into high school. I was contemplating starting another University degree. I currently held three doctorates in Psychology, History and Anthropology, respectively and I'm pretty proud of myself to be honest. My family looked to me for advice now. Carlisle spoke to me as though I were a respected colleague.

I've come a long way and I'm still without a mate. Rosalie and Kate have made it their mission in life to set me up with a variety of male vampires. I found it amusing and I entertained them, for my sisters' sake.

It was on one of these dates that I discovered I can do so much more than shield myself from abilities. Armand wasn't the handsomest of vampires, but he made up for it with his eagerness. He decided to take me hunting for our first date. That was mistake number one. I enjoyed hunting on my own. Mistake number two, and unforgivable mistake which ended the date saving me from listing any others; he started asking about my 'weird' daughter and when I didn't answer him, he tried to kiss me (technically mistake number three but the date was over by then in any case). I'm not sure how he had managed to interpret my scowl as a look of wanton desire, but instead of pondering more about it I just turned on my heel and ran in the opposite direction. The idiot started following me then, I considered stopping and beating the crap out of him, which I was perfectly capable of doing as I could then already incapacitate Jasper, Emmet, Nessie and Jake, but I decided against it.

Instead I kept on running, he was a few feet behind, not as fast, but able to keep up. I remember wishing I could just disappear from his sight and I felt my shield responding. It was a new and strange feeling. I had heard him stop so I did too out of curiosity. Perhaps to taunt him a little. I was still upset at his remarks about Nessie.

But he was just standing there in between the trees looking confused.

"Bella?!" he had called out like he was looking for me even though I had been standing in his line of sight.

I had smiled and familiarised myself with the new feeling of my shield and walked closer to him. Surprised that he wasn't able to smell me either, then I started giggling and immediately placed my hands over my mouth, but he didn't hear me either. I was grinning happily at this newly discovered gift.

That was five years ago, that a vampire named Armand had stalked me into going invisible. He didn't show his face at the house again, I didn't bother to query his whereabouts; I was too focused on mastering this newly acquired talent. I had become despondent and this new challenge was just what I needed. Now I am able to cover two other vampires with my shield, but we had to be at least 50 feet from each other. It had been fun playing hide and seek with Emmet before he found out what I could do.

I stepped into the little cabin the Cullens had built for Edward and I after Nessie was born. There was a lot of debate as to who should live there now that Tanya and Kate had joined the family too. But Esme had insisted that she, and Alice, but let's not dwell on that, had designed it with me in mind. Also she said that if any of the other _couples_ took residence there, it would be unfair to the rest. Also I had had my own place in Alaska and offered to get an apartment in Seattle, but Esme just brushed it off like it was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard. Nobody seemed to mind the werewolf in the house anymore, they say they had grown used to his stench as he to theirs. Well ours. So I didn't complain having the cabin to myself. I enjoyed the quiet and the brief escape from being the odd man out. Living a single life with five other couples was every bit as awkward as could be imagined.

I still spent a lot of my time at the main house though. Like tonight we were all playing 30 Seconds. Emmet was busy playing on the latest Xbox pretending he doesn't mind that Rose chose me to be her partner and not him. I shielded everyone from Edward so he wouldn't cheat, so I guess my presence in such family games had become mandatory.

I was just about to describe Mother Theresa when I got that feeling in my chest again. That same feeling I had that day in the snow covered meadow. She had sent two more packages for Edward and Tanya's and Jake and Nessie's weddings and I am pretty sure that she was the one that had sent the sketch of Charlie and I (a still human me that had been drawn from memory), to his house the day of his funeral nearly twenty years ago. It wasn't signed, it had just been rolled up and placed into those tubes architects use and delivered by a door-to-door courier. It had been handled so many times I'm unsure if it was just my imagination or wishful thinking that detected the scent of Alice on the vintage papyrus.

"Bella?" Jasper asked me frowning.

Everyone was staring at me as my mind started racing and the pull in my chest started getting stronger. I stood abruptly and sped out the door, I stopped when I saw the cloaked figure standing among the trees under the cloud covered moonlight. Her scent hit me now as the wind adjusted.

"Alice…" I whispered through my constricted throat and the petite figure removed the hood from her cloak and looked up at me. I gasped as I was met with spiky hair and beautiful crimson eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I heard my family following me, they probably heard my whisper and gotten Alice's scent. Instinctively and selfishly I cloaked myself and Alice from them. Her red eyes never left mine as my family ran frantically around the front of the house searching for us both. She looked more terrified the closer I got to her.

"Please don't run away again Alice." I pleaded with breathily.

_Fifty years_ it had been fifty years since I last saw her. If I were still human I would have thought I was hallucinating. Maybe I was, years of longing had finally driven me over the edge and I had completely lost my mind. I really didn't give a fuck in that moment. Crazy or not, Alice was there! She was standing right in front of me. I stopped my cautious approach only a step away from her. And just took the time to take in her beautiful Pixie features. She was still the same gorgeous angel I remembered, her crimson eyes managing to enhance her pale skin and silky black hair even more.

"Let's wait inside." I heard Nessie tell the others and blocked out the protests and questions that followed my daughter's suggestion. The family all went inside though.

"I didn't want you to see me like this." Alice said gesturing to her eyes and looking to the ground in shame. I couldn't form words; I had finally heard her voice again. My memories had not done the melodic sound any justice. I didn't care that her fucking eyes were red. She was really here, I wasn't imagining this. Instantly I folded her into my arms as tightly as I could and started sobbing when those dainty arms found their way around my waist pulling me toward her with as much force.

I'm not sure how long I held her, but I released her eventually because I needed to see her face again. I inhaled a deep breath of her scent as I took the slightest step back. I reached up and cupped her cheek.

"I can't believe you're here." I whispered, scared that she would run away again if raised the volume. "I missed you so much." I choked out.

"I missed you too Bella." She told me hugging me to her again. She sighed against my chest and squeezed me gently. "There's so much I need to tell you." She told me pulling away again.

"So tell me." I said a little upset that she pulled away.

"There's no time now." She contorted her face into the 'Alice has had a bad vision and now she's worried look' I had come to love and hate.

"Bad vision?" I asked.

She nodded sadly.

"Everyone will be glad to see you and don't worry about your eyes. I think they look sexy." I told her and saw the corners of her mouth twitch a little.

The accomplishment of making her smile made me want to jump up and air punch and shouting in victory but I refrained. Fifty years has changed me a lot, I've learned the fine art of self-control and patience. I was able to see so much more in the way Alice looked at me, I perceived way more than just what she had said. I had no insecurities; I was not going to whine like a little girl and insist she answer all my questions on the spot and confess her undying love.

I had already felt it in the way she had held me. I saw the love in her eyes through the sorrow and despair. I wasn't upset that she needed to see her family. She had come here with a warning, and it was important, because that's how Alice rolled. I wasn't jealous that I had to share her with the others. I saw the promise in her eyes when she told me she had so much to tell me. I could wait. I had waited fifty years, I could wait a bit longer. All that mattered now was that Alice was here, at my side as we walked up the steps toward the anxious and excited Cullen family.

I was surprised they hadn't bounded through the door by now, but I guess Nessie had something to do with that. I was tempted to take Alice's hand but she looked lost in her own thoughts and I didn't want to startle her. Whatever the reason she was back, it was definitely really bad. She stopped at the front door that had been left open, I saw the hesitation and the fear and this time a did take her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze accompanied by a supportive smile before letting go and leading the way into the house.

It was almost comical as ten pairs of eyes widened at the sight of Alice and her red eyes for a split second before Esme jumped up followed by the rest of the clan to engulf Alice in a blur of vampire bodies. They hugged her and passed her around to each other with questions and kisses and 'I missed you's. I saw her smiling in that moment and it made me smile too. Alice loved her family, she didn't just leave me, she left them too and I can't imagine what the last five decades had been like for her without them.

I watched now as Alice and my daughter looked at each other, Alice gave her a big smile with sad eyes as the others gave the pair some space.

"You've gotten so big." Alice said and was immediately wrapped in another tight hug from Nessie.

"I wish we had more time together." I heard Nessie whisper.

"Me too." Alice whispered stroking her hair.

Alice took a deep breath and a step back looking at Nessie apologetically.

"I'm sorry to do this Renesme but I need you to do something for me that may be a bit painful, but you will understand why I had to ask you this a bit later okay?" Alice asked.

Nessie nodded and I watched as Alice took my daughters hand and pressed it to her cheek so Nessie could read her. Renesme was the only other vampire that could break the shield I had protectively placed around Alice since I saw her. I stopped breathing as I watched the scene in front of me. Nessie was half human and she showed her emotions as such. A melancholic silence fell across the room as the tears started rolling down my daughters rosy cheeks. Jake stood up and stepped closer to the pair. Nessie lowered her palm and fell forward into Alice sobbing hysterically. It took all I had to remain in place and not rush to them. My body was trembling and I felt a bit of relief when she calmed down after Jake took her from Alice. He walked her to where I was standing and she reached out her hand and quickly clamped mine onto it as she was still securely placed in Jake's arms.

A few minutes later Alice was seated in an armchair as if on display, ten pairs of golden eyes staring at her ready to explode with questions and one pair staring at her with all the love in the world. I felt Jasper calming everyone around me, but I still had my shield on Alice standing with my arms folded across my chest directly opposite her to the back of the room. I considered lowering the shield so Jasper could help her, but aside from looking a bit nervous she seemed to be doing well, and I really didn't want Edward blabbing every detail of her time away from us to everyone before Alice was ready for us to know.

"The prodigal daughter returns." No surprise he was the first to speak. "Seems like you've been living it up Alice." He said jokingly motioning to her eyes.

Nobody laughed and I a felt a low warning growl escape me. He looked at me in surprise and confusion as did the rest of the group but they turned to Alice again as she spoke:

"Perhaps I should start with where I've been all this time." She said gravely.

Everyone nodded as that was the burning question on all our minds.

"For the last few decades I've been a member of the Volturi guard." She started with that shocker and the atmosphere visibly tensed preceded by a few audible gasps.

I felt Nessie's arm encircle my waist and I welcomed the comfort as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I hadn't expected_ that_. I thought the cloak Alice was wearing was simply a coincidence.

"Why would you do that Alice?" Rosalie asked sincerely the next question that was undoubtedly on everyone's mind.

I wasn't concerned as to her motivations. Alice would have her reasons, and they would be good ones.

"I had a vision the day I left Forks." She started glancing at me briefly before returning her attention to Rose. "The Volturi had planned to come back with a stronger force, Aro knew that all the witnesses we gathered weren't willing to fight them and he was right in that assumption. I saw what would happen if we resisted and if we were to flee…" she trailed off looking haunted at the memories.

"So you offered yourself to the Volturi, in exchange for our absolution." Jasper stated and she nodded.

"I wished you would've discussed that with us first Alice." Carlisle said sadly. "Perhaps there would have been another way?" He looked pained as he thought of all she must have gone through.

She looked from him to me and those sad crimson eyes held mine, pleading with me as she spoke.

"There was no other way." She begged me to understand. "And you wouldn't have let me go." She was right; none of us would've allowed her to give herself up, especially not me.

"Lower the shield Bella." Edward commanded and I shifted my gaze reluctantly from hers to glare at him.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I want to see if she's telling the truth." I was about to tell him to go fuck himself when Nessie interrupted.

"She's telling the truth." She said in a trembling voice and I instinctively held her closer to me at the sound. "I saw everything."

I realised then why Alice had apologised to Nessie for making her see her past. She knew this confrontation would happen and I can't help but wonder what it would have turned into had Edward kept on insisting and I had not relented.

"You should tell them why you're here." Nessie told Alice who nodded in agreement.

"A few months ago the Romanians started their attacks on Aro's administration." She turned to Carlisle as she said this who nodded in response.

"Yes we are all aware of the war that's going on abroad for power over Volterra. The Romanians had approached us to join their cause." Carlisle told her.

I remember when they had visited the family in Alaska; I had considered joining them as they had assisted us as witnesses so long ago. I felt guilty when Carlisle had turned them away, but I couldn't leave my family behind nor could I put them in any danger as I'm sure Jake and Nessie would have insisted on joining me.

"Vladimir and Stefan have managed to accrue a very impressive army and caught Aro off guard with their numbers. They are a threat even though the Volturi still possess the most gifted vampires." She stated.

"And how strange for Aro's seer to not fore see such an impressive army rising." Carlisle smiled at her with all the pride of a parent.

She shrugged and returned the smile allowing just a hint of the old Alice to surface.

"Surely there were repercussions?" Esme responded nervously with all the worry of a loving mother.

Alice nodded solemnly. "I'm okay Esme. Don't worry about that." She told her.

"They forced you to feed on humans didn't they?" Jasper spoke up looking at his ex-wife in horror and concern.

Alice just nodded again.

"As far as punishments go I guess that's not too bad." Tanya spoke up and beamed as her comment got her a smirk from Edward. I scowled at the pair about to rip the smiles off their faces when Nessie spoke up angrily:

"They locked her in a cold dark creepy dungeon and starved and tortured her for months Dad," she spat out. "She refused them for as long as she could, for longer than any of us could have under that abuse." She turned to Alice and her voice softened. "It was the bravest thing I have ever seen." She said with a voice full of awe and admiration.

Alice just smiled timidly and I had to plant my feet firmly in place not to rush to her side. She looked so tiny and frail in that big armchair.

"Alice has always been a fighter." Esme added proudly.

Carlisle nodded his agreement along with the rest of the family, save Edward and Tanya who were now looking appropriately ashamed.

"Why don't you continue sweetheart?" Esme urged her gently.

"With the Romanians fairing so well and Aro's back in a corner, it was dumb luck when a nomad visited Volterra three days ago and Aro insisted on reading him." She looked up at me again.

"His name was Armand." She told me. "He spoke of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, with the most incredible power." She smiled at me briefly as if she agreed with him and I would've blushed if right then were I still able to. But the moment was short lived as her face fell again and she continued with her story.

"Aro remembered Bella's shielding abilities, he wanted her that day they came here as much as he wanted Edward and myself. Perhaps even more. That's why he had planned on returning."

"And that's why you had to stop him." Jasper added.

"But there's no stopping him this time." She said gravely. "He needs a Shield or Volterra will fall to the Romanians. He's coming for Bella. He hasn't decided when or how many he is bringing. By now he must've noticed my absence and is deliberately not deciding on a course of action. But he _is_ going to come for her and he plans to take some hostages as leverage to control her and the rest of the family will be murdered." Alice finished looking at me apologetically as though she somehow felt responsible for all of this.

The whole family turned to me now. I kept my eyes on Alice though; she managed to centre me under their intense gazes. I probably had to say something, but I was still processing all the information, trying to formulate the best plan of action. Then a realization hit me and I started laughing out loud. They all looked at me like I was crazy, I don't blame them, maybe I was a little.

"I don't see how this is funny…" Kate looked at me confused.

"Fifty years has passed." I said after managing to calm my hysterics, "And still I find myself in danger because some psycho vampires are after me." I started laughing again and soon I heard Alice join in too, followed surprisingly by Rosalie of all people and eventually everyone else.

The insanity lasted for a brief moment before it started to die down. Everyone staring at the floor or into space lost in their own thoughts. Only Alice had her eyes on me, that sad smile was gone and her luscious lips were tilted slightly upward at the corners. There was a slight twinkle in her eye as she gazed at me appreciatively.

"What if I joined the Volturi guard? Will he spare the family?" I asked her and I felt Nessie's grip on me tighten. Alice answered immediately like she'd expected my suggestion and ignored the objections coming from Jake, Emmet, Jasper and Esme.

"They learned their lesson with me. Volunteering doesn't guarantee loyalty. They have one plan and one plan only. Find us, take two hostages, one of which will most certainly be Renesme and dispose of the rest." She stated her eyes weren't leaving mine; she spoke to me and only me and ignored the murmurs around her. It felt like she was expecting me to say something profound. Like she was waiting for it.

"We should split up and make a run for it." Edward suggested.

"That will only make us vulnerable and easier to pick off." I dismissed him as my mind started working.

It was kind of exhilarating, it's been a quiet these last few decades, considering how my human life had ended. I missed the thrill of having to outsmart and out last my pursuers. Don't get me wrong, I'm terrified for my family, but it's different this time around. This time I can actually stand up for myself, stand up for them. There was no way I'd allow Aro to harm one silky lock on any of their heads.

"Not if we are in a populated area." He interrupted my thoughts again.

"Just because there are humans around doesn't mean the Volturi won't strike." I told him patiently. I didn't mind his outbursts, they helped me eliminate all the options. "All they need is to send the witch twins and we'll fall like flies. Also if we're split up I cannot protect any of you with my shield." I continued to ponder.

Splitting up was definitely a bad idea.

"We have to stay together." I told him but I looked at Alice who was wordlessly encouraging my train of thought like she knew what was going on in my head.

"How big is Aro's guard?" I asked her.

"He's keeping his most experienced and gifted at Volterra should the Romanians attack the city outright, he has about 100 vampires in his personal guard. The rest of the guard are scattered around Europe fending off the Romanians from covens loyal to Aro." I nodded and smiled my thanks at her. She was smiling back; I must be onto something here.

"Aro can't afford to spare any of his guard to hunt us. We are a very large coven and will be able to do a lot of damage. I think he is hoping that we would run a split up."

"So you suggest we take the offensive?" Jasper asked me.

"No." I told him. And looked at Alice as her eyes lit up, she knew what I was going to suggest and she supported it. "Not exactly… I think our only option here is obvious, we –

- I'm done with this!" Edward stood up suddenly. "I'm taking my daughter and my _wife_ and we are leaving." He said pulling Tanya up by her arm. "I don't need you to tell me what to do, or how to protect them." He told me.

Immediately I was transported back to my seventeen year old human self, wanting to trust him to know what he was doing. I had laughed earlier at how similar this situation was to the ones I had found myself in then. _Then_ Edward had called the shots regarding my safety and I had trusted and needed him to do so. His family had all just blindly allowed him to do that even though they were in danger too. He said protect Bella, they protected me, he said let's move away from Forks, they moved away from Forks. He was exactly the same man I knew then, only a lot more rude and bitter. Unfortunately for him, I was not that same girl anymore. I used to cower in his arm as the family discussed my safety, now everyone included me in the discussion, Jasper and Carlisle actually looked to me for input, and Alice… Well Alice was looking at me the way I've always wanted her to look at me; with love and pride and respect. I watched now as her eyes turned dark as she turned to Edward, but it was Rosalie who spoke:

"Sit the fuck down you drama queen and let Bella finish what she was saying." She hissed at him and he lowered himself and his wife back down to their seats.

I looked up and gave her an appreciative nod which she returned and graciously gestured for me to continue. I looked at Alice again whose crimson eyes were twinkling with a smirk planted firmly on her face at Rose and my interaction.

"So much has changed." She smiled looking between the two us. "It's good though." She said focusing on me again to continue and I suddenly felt the pressure and the insecurity build up.

What if it was a stupid idea and all this 'give Bella the chance to finish' was for nothing. God, Edward will have a field day with that one.

"Go ahead Bella." Alice soft sweet voice broke through my doubts. "Say what you wanted to say darling." I smiled at being called darling and felt myself relax.

"I was thinking that our best option may be to join the Romanians in their cause…" I trailed off at the end as various outbursts had already started.

"Join the war?" Tanya shouted.

"What?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"She's gone completely insane." Edward muttered.

"Honey why do you think that's our best option?" Esme queried.

"I think it's an excellent idea!" Jasper shouted suddenly causing the room to fall quiet and my confidence to return.

"Please tell us why that's such an excellent idea Bella?" Rosalie asked me looking confused.

"Well Stefan and Vladimir have proven on two separate occasions that they are way more honourable than the Volturi. Firstly, they came to serve as witnesses for Renesme, yes they were spoiling for a fight, but when that didn't happen, despite bitching and moaning about it for a while, they had left us in peace. Secondly, when they approached Carlisle for help a few months ago, they were disappointed at the rejection, but they let us be. With the type of army they had they could've forcefully persuaded us to join them or destroy us just for spite, like Aro is aiming to do." A few heads nodded as I spoke, some in confirmation, others in realization.

"I suggest we approach the Romanians. Carlisle," I turned to him now, "I wish to offer my services to the Romanians in return for sanctuary for the rest of the family." I told him.

I was certain that Vlad and Stefan would not pass this opportunity up and I had a personal vendetta to settle with the Volturi for threatening my daughter and the rest of the family and for keeping Alice away from me for such a long time. This was what I was training for all these years. I looked at the little pixie sitting opposite me grinning madly like the Cheshire cat. She knew this would happen, her words to me in the forest that day was enough to set me on this course. I am almost invincible, I wouldn't be in danger. I didn't even have to be near the battle to shield others.

"I will offer myself as well." Alice stood confidently still grinning excitedly.

Well I'm not sure I like this plan anymore. I frowned and wondered if there would be a way of stopping her.

"I have learned how to see past Jacob." She announced confidently. "I'm better at focusing on what I want to see instead of being surprised by visions that happen in the near future. The Romanians will treat the family like Royalty if they could gain both a Shield and a Seer. And with Bella's ability she will keep the two of us safe from harm. I trust her." She smiled at me reassuringly and I knew that nothing I say would change her mind.

Plus she was right. I would keep her safe, and having her around to predict what was going to happen and keep an eye on the rest of the family will make this a whole lot easier.

"I offer myself too." Jasper said as he got up causing Kate to visibly tense.

"Jazz…" I started looking for the right words.

He was a war hero. He lived for this. "I think that if both Alice and I leave, I would be more comfortable having you with the rest of the family."

"What am I?" Emmet spoke up looking hurt. "Chopped liver?"

Rose hugged him and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"You're the muscle baby," She told him squeezing his arm affectionately, "and Jazz is the brains. You two work as a team." She finished.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Rose." I agreed smiling at my giant of a brother.

If he didn't have Rose I knew he would've volunteered even before Jasper. I turned my attention back to my curly haired best friend whose wife was clutching nervously at his hand.

"What do you think Jazz?" I asked him cautiously.

From our talks over the past years I knew that he missed the battlefield almost as much as he hated it.

"I think you have a good point Bella." He smiled to make sure I knew he understood my reasoning. "We would be at the mercy of our hosts, in a new country. If more of us went it will leave the rest of the family vulnerable. So I will stay and protect them." I nodded my thanks to him and scanned the room for more objections.

Alice still stood opposite me grinning like her old self. The sight just managed to unnerve me as I wasn't sure what it was all about. We were going to enlist in a vampire war, did she have to be so happy about it. Well I guess she's just happy that her entire family may not die after all. God, I need to stop trying to analyse Alice and the reasons she does the things she does.

"I want to join you Bella." Jake suddenly spoke out of nowhere. "I need to do what I was born to do, I feel like a domesticated dog."

I felt Nessie release her hold on me and turn to him.

"Were you gonna discuss this with me or does it not matter what I think?" she asked him calmly and he turned to her in surprise.

"I'll be fine my love." He tried to assure her nervously.

"You're one shifter planning to run around in between an army of vampires Jacob. Mom can only shield one other person from the senses and Alice is already that person. I can't have you two distracting each other. You're both as stubborn as oxen." She huffed.

I wanted to interject that I was not stubborn and I could in fact shield _two_ other people but I chose to stay out of the lover's quarrel. I trusted Nessie to change Jake's mind.

"I've been training with her and Jasper and Emmet, I know what I'm doing." He touched her arm gently trying to convince her.

"I know your capabilities. You are my strong and brave puppy." She cooed at him and I knew that was a mistake and it was confirmed by his scowl deepening.

"That's exactly my point Ness! I'm not a _puppy."_ He hissed.

"You owe me Jake." She warned her eyes narrowing at him.

"Oh here we go!" Emmet shouted laughing.

"Not that again Ness!" Jake said exacerbated.

"What?" Alice asked curiously, clearly Nessie hadn't decided whether she'll use that bit of emotional blackmail yet or Alice would've seen it.

"Oh he knows what he did." She told him causing a few snickers around the room. "And now he wants to run off with my mother leaving me behind."

Jake hung his head in defeat. I wasn't sure why this guilt trip always worked on him but he always relented.

"So nobody's gonna tell me?" Alice asked.

"I'll tell you later." I told her. "Let's save my favourite son-in-law any further embarrassment."

"I'm your only son in law." Jake took the bait and I turned to him with my arms crossed over my chest, giving him the most intimidating glare I could manage.

"Yes." I conceded. "That you are. Because this is my only daughter and you are the only one other than myself I trust to protect her." He beamed at the praise in spite of my glare and pulled Nessie closer to him.

It was only when I noticed Edward rising from his chair that I realised my mistake.

"Edward I didn't mean it like that. I know you will protect your daughter with your life." I really hadn't meant to offend him, I was trying to get Jake to stay and to be honest I did trust the shifter more than I did my ex-husband, but I still knew I could count on Edward as well.

"I'm going to hunt." he announced and blurred out the door, Tanya gave me a death glare before she followed suit.

"Fuck!" I said hitting the back of the couch in frustration.

Edward was so fucking sensitive, well I also shouldn't have said what I did. If the roles were reversed I probably would have attacked him.

"Renesme, you know your father will protect you with his life right?" I asked my daughter who smiled at me before giving me a hug. "We all know how over-protective Dad can be Mom. It's just who he is, he worries because he loves us." She said to the room. "We all know you were just trying to make Jake feel better about staying with the rest of us." She stated and everyone laughed at the scowl that animate his face as he realised he had been played.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We voted without waiting for Edward and Tanya to return. Carlisle asked me to accompany him to his office as he made the call to the Romanians. We had decided not to say too much, just asked permission to enter their lands and requested an audience.

One of the things I really appreciated about vampires was that they caught on quick. The Romanians realised that we couldn't reveal too much and agreed to see us within in the next few weeks, allowing us time to reach them at our own pace, not asking how many of us would come and how and when we aimed to get there.

As we descended the stairs again, Esme was asking Alice if she would like to get settled after her long journey.

"I would love a shower and a change of clothes." Alice admitted pulling at her Volturi cloak like it was suffocating her.

"You should stay with Mom." Nessie suggested causing all eyes to shift to her peculiarly.

Esme had kept Alice's room just as the Pixie had left it. Alice even had her own room at the house in Alaska in case of her return.

"It would be quieter at Mom's and allow Alice to better concentrate on Aro's decisions." Nessie elaborated.

Alice nodded absently and looked at me seemingly searching for my thoughts on the matter. The others' eyes shifted to me as well and I suddenly became nervous. I wondered, slightly panicked, if they could see just how much I wanted to be alone with Alice.

I cleared my throat.

"My home is your home." I told her and watched in wonder as a dazzling smile spread across her stunning face.

"Thank you Bella." She said. "Do you mind if we go now?" She asked walking to the door.

I saw the disappointment on Esme and Rosalie's faces at Alice's departure. I knew that they had missed her too, and I should've been less selfish and invited them with us, but I just couldn't bring myself to do anything more than blindly follow the Pixie as she danced through the front door and into the dark moonlit night.

We walked in silence and at human pace, side by side through the dark forest. My mind was spinning from the events that just took place. Yes I was freaked at the Volturi wanting to hunt me down and murder and possibly capture and torture my family, but I found that being alone with Alice unnerved me even more than that.

What do I say to her? Where do I start? Every now and then I would look over at her and she would smile at me shyly, but I noticed similar expressions of hesitation and uncertainty on her face. I wasn't sure if they were regarding me, or the Volturi, but I left her with her thoughts. Alice would speak to me when she was ready.

I opened the front door of my cottage for her and she walked in looking around as though it was her first time there. I watched her run her fingers along the walls, the paintings and the furniture her and Esme had collected for me. I hadn't changed a thing, but there were a few additions. Like the framed sketch she stopped at, the one of myself and Charlie. The one I knew she had sent me twenty years ago. She ran her fingers affectionately over the glass that protected the picture.

"I loved Charlie." She whispered her voice thick with emotion. "He was good man, and the best father." She looked at me with nostalgic ruby eyes like she was remembering all the times her and me and Charlie had spent together at my old house. I knew she must have had a vision of how broken I was when he had passed. I missed him so much sometimes.

I noticed Alice's look of guilt and I knew she was going to apologise for not being there.

I cleared my throat to stop her and moved towards the shower opening the door for her.

"There are fresh towels inside; I'll bring you a change of clothes." I said blurring to my closet and returning with a pair of jeans and a top.

"Thank you Bella." She said taking them from me and disappeared into the bathroom.

I went to sit on the couch listening attentively to the falling water. I pictured the tiny drops cascading over Alice's naked marble body, trickling down smooth milky skin. She hadn't closed the door entirely, I wasn't sure if it was an invitation or not. What would I even do if I went in there? I'm not very clued up on sex, the only person I had slept with was Edward and that was such a long time ago. What I know about lesbian sex was even less. Sure I've read things, I've watched things, I know how the mechanics work, positions and so on. As far as reading the signals, I was useless at that. It wasn't like any women had come on to me in the past and if they had I didn't notice and that only served to prove my point. I'm not even sure if sex will happen tonight or not. Well that didn't matter, Alice was here. She was back. And the only thing I really wanted to do was kiss her and tell her how much I love her.

I heard the shower stop and I could hear her moving around the room. I was sitting with my back to the bathroom door and closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of Alice permeating throughout my home with increased potency from her hot shower. Vampires don't get dizzy, but I felt my head spinning as my venom started pooling in my mouth. I clenched my hands into fists trying to regain control of my primal instincts.

I heard her exiting the bathroom and only turned to look at her after she took a seat next to me on the couch. She smiled sheepishly and stretched her legs out.

"I need to go shopping." She grinned pointing to the length of my jeans hanging over her tiny feet.

It was the cutest thing I had ever seen. I let my eyes travel up the length of her petite marble body. Pausing at her flat stomach, then at her supple breasts, up to her stunning neck and then got stuck for a very long time on her gorgeous mouth.

Alice wasn't smiling anymore.

Her lips were parted and I watched as the tip of her tongue ran the length of her bottom lip before she bit down on it nervously leaving it glistening with moisture. I'm sure though that she didn't do that as slow and sensually as I imagined though… Did she?

I suppressed a moan as I looked up into eyes as black as night and I knew that my own mirrored hers. My chest was aching again and it had spread down in between my legs. It was almost painful.

I took a shaky breath and lowered myself to my knees on the carpet in front of her. I gently took hold of one of her legs, resting her foot on my thigh and started gingerly rolling up the hem of the jeans to expose Alice's pretty little foot. I did the same with the other side and let my hand slip underneath the pants and gently massaged over her calves. I noticed her jerking upright at my touch, but I knew it wasn't to try and stop me. I enjoyed the feel of her smooth skin on my fingertips, absently playing with the tender spot behind her knee.

Then I heard it, my eyes shot up to her face. Alice was purring. She looked dazed, her eyelids were hooded and her lips still slightly parted, daring me to kiss them.

I removed my hands and placed them on both her knees positioning myself in between them. She opened her eyes lazily and stared at me, our faces so close. I should've cared that it was deep crimson irises that were burning into my soul, melting me from the inside. I should've insisted that we take things slow, get to know each other again, catch up on the last fifty years.

I should've, but I didn't, and I couldn't even if I tried in that moment. Alice was sitting in front of me, breathing onto my lips and purring at my touch. I tilted my head up timidly; I wasn't sure why I was both excited and terrified in that moment. But I really couldn't delve any further into the matter as I felt her nose gently nuzzle against mine, followed by a cheek rubbing softly against my own. I took the opportunity to breath in more of her delicious scent and felt a low vibration start in my chest as well. That would be the second time in my life that I found myself purring. Both times have been with Alice.

I turned to face her again, feeling like I was dreaming this. Dreaming that she was here, in my home, on my couch, only a few inches away… Somewhere in my house my human body must still be lying asleep, and dreamt up the last fifty years and this moment in particular. Perhaps, I was in a coma from jumping off that cliff… I stared at her lips for a long time, waiting to wake up. Waiting for the punch line. Waiting for her to jump up and runaway.

Alice took initiative during my mild incapacitation. She cupped my face tenderly with her dainty hands, flicking her thumb over my bottom lip as she bit down on her own again. The suspense only aroused me more as I felt a current of wetness coat my underwear. The scent of my arousal filled the air between us. I started looking away in embarrassment but found myself being pulled onto Alice's soft pouty lips instead. We both moaned contently at the much needed contact. I tried to slow the kiss down, savour her taste like I wanted too, but I couldn't hold back anymore. I needed her so much. I tangled my hand in the soft hair behind her neck and pulled her harder onto my mouth, deepening the kiss as our tongues swirled and sucked at each other hungrily.

I felt her legs wrapping around my waist and placed my hands on her arse holding her steady as she grinded her groin fervently against my stomach. She broke our kiss to cry out blissfully at the friction, giving me a clear view of her neck which I eagerly started kissing. I picked her up with ease, still latched on to her neck, her legs still firmly wrapped around my waist and carried her into the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I never thought that there was really any difference between making love and having sex. I thought the distinction was just a term used by prudes and hypocrites to avoid sounding crude when they spoke about their escapades.

But when I lowered my and Alice's naked bodies onto my bed I felt the atmosphere change instantly. We were no longer the two hungry creatures tearing each other's clothes off that we were mere moments before. Seeing Alice's exposed form for the first time took my breath away. As though I were in a trance I let my eyes rake over her slowly and appreciatively.

Alice changed our positions easily and I found myself laying on my back with her nudity now hovering over me. I surrendered to her instantly as her crimson eyes locked onto my gold ones. I whimpered at the tenderness of her kisses and the gentle way she caressed my breasts. Her every touch was deliberate and meaningful. She took her time kissing every inch of my body, teasing her tongue around my nipples and down my abdomen… She stroked my thighs, trailing kisses on their insides and they spread willingly when soft spiky hairs tickled them, sending shivers up my spine.

When I finally felt her agile tongue lick through my silky wet folds, I let out an animalistic moan and arched my back gripping onto the sheets trying my best not to embarrass myself by coming almost instantly. Alice kissed me _there_ like she had kissed my mouth, with a tender urgency, as she purred and moaned against the bucking of hips.

This was definitely what making love felt like, it was unlike anything I had ever felt before. It was intense and overwhelming and I climaxed so hard I would've cried had I still been human.

Alice moved from between my legs and straddled my thigh, her wet heat rubbing ardently against it as she captured my lips again and entered me with two fingers. I didn't want to be this passive. I wanted to touch her too, but I couldn't do anything but buck my hips feverishly against her thrusts, clenching myself down onto her fingers, needing her deeper inside of me.

She grinded her wetness mercilessly against my thigh as her tongue swirled around inside of my mouth. I felt another orgasm start to build as her breasts rubbed teasingly against my own and her thrusting increased in its rhythm. I desperately clutched onto her back, holding on tightly as I met her every thrust. She groaned into my mouth and starting rocking even more urgently.

I broke away from the kiss and looked at her beautiful face, the slightest crease between her eyebrows as she stared back at me intently.

"Oh Bella…" She moaned softly and I felt myself clench down on her fingers.

Taking in a sharp breath, her body stilled with mine. Her lips were trembling as our bodies remained suspended in pleasure, pressing flush against each other feeling the mutual climax tearing through us both.

"I love you." I cried out as my body started shaking in pleasure and we started moving again, Alice's raspy moans lengthening my orgasm considerably.

She kissed me hard before her tiny body collapsed onto mine, hips bucking lazily as she rode out her climax as well. She kissed my chin, my cheeks, and my eyelids, down my jawline toward my neck. Deliriously dazed I just moved my head drowsily to allow her excess to whichever part of me she wanted.

"I've always loved you Bella." She whispered in my ear and nuzzled her face into my hair.

We lay naked and intertwined in post-orgasmic bliss after hours of worshipping each other's bodies. My hands trailed languidly over Alice's nudity and I was becoming less able to control the anger building inside me each time my fingertips brushed over the silver crescent shaped scars littering her beautiful body. I tried hard not to ruin the moment but could not contain the growl of frustration that escaped my throat thinking of the torture she must've endured at the hands of the Volturi.

"I'm okay Bella." She whispered perceptively and kissed my cheek. "I'm actually more than okay." She grinned. "I've never been happier." She rested her elbow against the pillow and propped her head on her palm to look down at me. Absently she started caressing over my neck and shoulder and collarbone.

"I had a vision of you before I even met you." She confessed.

"Why didn't you say anything to me? What was it about?" I asked her surprised and a little agitated that I'm only hearing this now.

"It was of you as a vampire standing in a snow covered field, smiling at me like you loved me." she grinned, "I didn't tell you because the future is always changing. What I see isn't always what happens."

I guess I could understand that. Alice has always been good at interpreting her visions. I shouldn't be bitter. I shouldn't be wishing we had had more time together. We're vampires; we have all the time in the world. Well after I destroy the Volturi we would have forever, I smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked still grinning at me.

I shrugged.

"I just never thought it would be you and me, you know? It's like I've been dreaming these last few hours. I've wanted to be with you for so long."

Her smile faltered so considerably and turned so sad it made my heart ache in response.

"There was no other way…" she apologised again. "I had to leave to keep you safe."

I pulled her to me and kissed her again. I would never grow tired of kissing Alice.

"I always knew you left for a good reason." I smirked. "Like I knew when you disappeared and only left a note on the back of a page from the Merchant of Venice." I felt my face soften as I added: "I've always trusted you with my life Alice."

"And you can. I'll always protect you."

"And I will protect you." I told her.

She grinned at me and bit her bottom lip.

"You've manage to get even sexier over the years." She told me and I felt an imaginary blush spread over my cheeks. "Smart, Strong, and Sexy." She smiled lovingly and kissed me again.

After the kissing and grinding naturally slowed down, my mind started wandering again; would she ever tell me all she experienced these last few decades. Does she even want to tell me? Do I want to know? Should I tell her about my life thus far?

"Did you ever see me in your visions?" I asked tentatively. "Did you ever look in on me?" She must've, she knew about the weddings and the funeral. Did she see me pining after her, pathetic and alone?

"Only a few times." She said frowning. "To make sure you were still safe. Not for long periods though, Aro read me at random. It took a lot of effort to hide certain things from him. And I was afraid that if he knew of my feelings for you they'd come after the family again."

"Please tell me that you had some good experiences with them Alice." I requested shakily. She looked at me with watery eyes and smiled dejectedly. "I learned a lot while I was there. How to focus on my visions, control what I see and how to be a better fighter." It wasn't what I had asked her, but I let it go.

"You trained with the Volturi guard?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Aro wouldn't let them kill me, but everything else was permitted and I learned how to survive." She tried to smile at me like it was a pleasant memory but my eyes kept finding the silver scars. "Do you think I'm ugly now." She pouted adorably causing me to chuckle and press her back into the pillows.

"God, I wish I did. It's going to be torture keeping my hands off of you in front of the family."

"Who says you should keep your hands off of me?" She raised her eyebrow seductively. "We could give them a little show, maybe they'll give us more time alone then." She winked and laughed.

"Yeah pity my daughter will be traumatised and perhaps our ex-husbands too."

What _were_ we going to tell the family? It would certainly be a shock and we really didn't need any more drama at the moment.

"My ex-husband already knows." She smirked. "I'm not sure how my dear brother will react."

Yes Edward was well known for his outbursts. He takes things very seriously.

"He has Tanya now." I tried to reason.

"He also has a massive ego." She giggled. "He'll probably jump up and demand to know if we were having sex when I took you on all those shopping trips."

"If only." I sighed causing her to laugh even more.

There was not a sound in the world more beautiful than Alice's laughter. She went quiet suddenly and I looked over at her and recognized the familiar catatonic stare when she was having a vision. After a few moments, she shook her head slightly and held me closer.

"We have three days. Aro's sending twenty of his guard to Forks." She whispered solemnly.

We had reluctantly let go of each other to get dressed and were now walking hand in hand toward the main house. I cloaked us both, so they would be oblivious to our presence and turned to Alice lifting our clasped hands with a questioning brow.

"Honestly Bella, it's been fifty years, I'm tired of pretending you're nothing more to me than a sister." She said cautiously, searching my eyes for a reaction.

"Me too." I smiled and lowered my cloak as we entered the house, Alice's fingers firmly laced with mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Nessie were gathered in the living room and I was relieved as three of them were bound to have a less volatile reaction at the news. Nessie's eyes widened at our clasped hands and then she shrieked happily before running to us and enveloping both myself and Alice in a heartfelt embrace.

"What's going on?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"They're finally together!" Nessie shouted again.

"What?" Rose exclaimed.

"Together?" Esme looked confused.

"Finally?" Carlisle pondered.

"Mom and Alice have loved each other for half century. Well a bit longer I personally think." She told them nonchalantly and hugged us again.

"I'm so happy your back Alice." She gave the Pixie her own hug and I reluctantly let go of Alice's hand so she could participate in the embrace.

"We'll talk more about that later." I said gruffly, slightly emotional at my daughter's enthusiasm. "Where are the others?"

"They're out hunting." Carlisle answered as the other two women were still silently processing what they had just heard.

"Twenty of the Volturi guard will be here in three days. We need to start moving." I told him.

He nodded.

"They'll be back shortly. Perhaps you and Alice should go hunting before our journey? The four of us went earlier."

I had hunted the day before and turned to Alice.

"I'm fine." She assured me nervously.

Guess her new eating plan was still a touchy subject.

"We should travel light. We can buy what we need along the way." I said. "I have some cash in the safe, it would probably be best to not use any electronic payment methods."

We had decided to cross the Canadian border and travel east to Montreal, take a private charter to London, then fly from there to a small air field outside of the city to Paris and continue on foot till we reached Vladimir and Stefan's stronghold in Switzerland. Flying directly from Washington would be too easy to track and it would be best if Aro did not know of our intended alliance with the Romanians.

Alice and I moved to sit on the couch and Nessie lowered herself in between us. She stretched out her arms and rested them over our shoulders as the three other vampires awkwardly took seats around the room frowning contemplatively at the scene.

Suddenly I was hit with Nessie's gift. Images of Alice flashed before my eyes. Alice in the Volturi guard, fighting off savage Newborns. God, the way she moved, she really did master her fighting style. Then Alice staring pensively at the moon from her room and my chest ached that familiar longing ache that I had grown so accustomed too. Then Alice in a dungeon, being beaten till she was weak and broken and a human almost cut to shreds being thrown into the room with her. I felt all her pain, I felt my throat burn with the thirst she had felt. There were also images of Jane of all people, making a pass at her on numerous occasions and using her ability on Alice when she was rejected. I had no time to linger on the intensity of each flashback. The emotions and memories past through my mind fleetingly and when they were finished it felt like I had seen her past in a dream. She went through so much pain and felt the same longing I had felt for her.

There were also memories of Alice when I had still been human. In those I could see what Alice and Jasper had meant. Our relationship then had been yet another form of torture she had to endure. Alice had loved me all this time, she didn't waver in that once, not even for a second.

I snapped back to reality and found Alice staring at me with watery eyes.

"You were waiting for me." She said her voice thick with emotion and disbelief.

Nessie must've shown my past to Alice as well.

Of course I had been waiting for her. She could see my future. Did she not see that? Did she not see this?

"Of course." I told her matter-of-factly.

Instantly she was in my arms kissing me passionately. I forgot about our audience instantly. I wasn't sure how long we stood there kissing like that, but soon a faint voice broke through my haze.

"What the fuck Bella?! Alice!?" Edward was back, along with the rest of the family and they were all staring at us dumbfounded. Well save Jazz and Kate. They were grinning at us.

I put up my cloak and for all intents and purposes, we disappeared from their sight.

Unfortunately we could still hear Edward screaming like a banshee but I managed to muffle his outrage as I stared into Alice loving eyes. I tentatively rested my forehead against hers.

"Thank you." I told her.

"For the kiss?" She smirked. "The pleasure was all mine." She joked and bit my lower lip gently.

I groaned and chuckled at her playfulness, but that was not what I had meant.

"Thank you for the sacrifice you made to keep all of us safe." I told her.

She averted her eyes shyly and I placed my index finger under her chin to tilt her face to me again.

"I feel honoured and proud to be loved by you." I told her.

And I did. I was grateful that Nessie had shown me Alice's past. It was painful to live through and it would probably haunt me forever and even though it would be nothing compared to what Alice has to live with, at least now I could understand and I could help her through it.

"Lower the fucking shield Bella!" Edward shouted petulantly throwing a vase threw the air causing it to shatter against the wall.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Esme gasped in surprise.

"We better get back to reality." I told her giving her a chaste kiss. I'm not sure how I survived this long without Alice's kisses. Perhaps this need to press our lips together is my subconscious way of making up for lost time.

Alice reached out and took my hand and gave it a tight squeeze before nodding to me that she was ready to face the music.

Edward paced in front of us like a caged lion.

"How long has this been going on?" He hissed at us.

"How long has what been going on Edward?" I asked him innocently.

I wasn't trying to bait him. It was just an awkward thing to explain. Besides that kiss in the woods, we had only been officially an 'us', I guess, for a few hours. But it did feel like my soul had belonged to her for the last five decades, and hers, as I just found out, belonged to me in return. I couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"Do you think this is funny?" He glared at me. "You are my wife Bella! And you!" He pointed his finger at Alice fumingly, "You were my sister! Do you have no sense of loyalty?"

Alice recoiled at the accusation, I didn't need to have Jaspers ability to see she felt guilty about that, the woman who had sacrificed half a century of her life to protect her family still managed to feel guilty for sleeping with her brother's ex-wife over four decades after their divorce.

"I haven't been your wife in a very long time Edward." I told him calmly, trying not to notice the hurt on Tanya's face as she stood next to Kate after Edward's outburst. I glanced at Jasper and almost instantly I felt him sending a wave of calm to Edward.

"I understand why you are hurt and confused," I told him, "but you and I both know why our marriage ended." I knew he remembered the conversation we had that day, and many random arguments thereafter where I had to reiterate the same information.

"Bella," he started sounding like he was exhausted, "she has been gone for years, it's been only a few hours since her return and suddenly you are…" he motioned to our clasped hands, "_together_." He said it like the word tasted bitter in his mouth. "What else am I supposed to think other than the two of you were cheating on me and Jazz when you were still human?" He asked.

His reasoning did make sense. We did technically cheat that one time in the forest, but I wasn't human then. I contemplated telling him the truth, but this was Edward we were dealing with, he wouldn't let it go. He will fixate on that one little fact regardless of all the others staring him in the face.

"Bella didn't cheat on you while she was human. She didn't even know she had feelings for me at that time." Alice answered.

Edward ignored her and turned to Jasper. "Why are you not upset about this?"

"Because my marriage to Alice ended a long time ago." Jasper answered evenly. "I will always cherish her as a close friend and be grateful to her for setting me free to meet my true mate." He smiled at Alice as he pulled a grinning Kate closer to him.

"I support Bella and Alice's union, I know them both very well and I'm happy that they've finally found each other." Jasper concluded.

"As do I." Kate smiled at us knowingly.

"Mom loved you Dad." Nessie came to stand in front of us. "And Tanya loves you now." She nodded to the blonde vampire staring at the ground.

"I wish you all could feel the love Mom and Alice have for each other. It's a beautiful thing." She smiled at us. "I support them too." She said and I pulled her closer for a little hug.

"As do I." Carlisle said awkwardly.

"And me." Esme grinned at us like she was about to explode with compassion.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Rosalie pointed a perfectly manicured nail at Alice and I, "But for now, for the sake of moving forward from this little drama and getting out of this house before the Volturi get here, I accept and support your lady-loving." She smirked.

I wasn't sure how it had turned into a vote, the Cullens have always been weird like that. I guess in such large families Carlisle and Esme had encouraged everyone to have their say, so perhaps it was more a 'share your feelings' type of thing than a vote. And it was probably intended for Edward's benefit to realise how unfair he was being.

"I definitely support any form of lady-loving." Emmet boomed causing a few chuckles around the room. Surprisingly, Rose did not hit him upside his head.

"Hell yeah!" Jake shouted but looked away sheepishly when Nessie glared at him.

Emmet made the sound of a whip crackling through the air and everyone burst out laughing. Well not Edward, and not Tanya.

"You've been alone for a long time Bella." Tanya started saying, causing the room to quieten. "Last night I saw the strong connection the two of you share. When you looked at each other it was like the rest of us weren't even here." She spared a nervous look at her husband but continued. "You were the first to welcome me to this family, and I've come to think of you as a sister. You both are my family, and you deserve happiness." She smiled at us sincerely.

"Why don't we go have a chat outside Edward." She told her husband.

He looked back at us and I could've sworn he looked ashamed of himself, but he nodded to Tanya and followed her out the door.

"What about my family?" Jacob asked once everyone finished happily interrogating Alice and me about our relationship. "Are the wolf pack in danger of a Volturi attack? If we leave here, we also leave them with limited protection."

I looked to Alice wondering if she could see what would happen to them.

"I can't see an attack on the wolves happening." She shook her head after a moment. "But like I told you, the future is always changing. Perhaps we should ask them not to attack the vampires that are on their way here?" She suggested looking at Jake.

"I don't think Aro will risk any unnecessary casualties." I told them.

"Perhaps." Carlisle said. "But we should still warn them to be on their guard as soon as possible so we may set out on our journey." He spoke to Jake who nodded.

"I'll go inform them and say my goodbyes." Jake answered turning to Nessie.

"I'll come too." She said giving him a reassuring smile before they left the house.

"We'll leave at sunset then." Carlisle said.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N****: Hi everyone. I know I may not be the most communicative of people, but I'd like to take this opportunity to say thank you to everyone reading this story. And a special thanks to those of you who take the time to review. Your feedback is appreciated and serves as a great motivator to continue my writing.**

**Chapter 10**

By sunset the entire family was gathered outside the Cullen house.

"Will it be snowing anytime soon?" I asked Alice who was standing at my side.

"Tomorrow night." She answered.

"You think it will be enough to cover our scent?" I asked no one in particular.

We had a three day head start, which alone should be enough for our scent to dissipate before the Volturi got here and even if they did manage to track us, we'd be long gone by then.

But better safe than sorry, Charlie used to say.

"Should be." Jasper answered.

"Well let's do this!" Emmet boomed. "Race you!" He bellowed before blurring off with the rest of us following.

We were a few hours into the Canadian wilderness, when Alice suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. The rest of the party halted almost instantly.

"What did you see?" I asked her.

"Three nomads caught our scent. They're coming after us."

"How far behind are they?" Jasper asked.

"About an hour." She frowned. "One of Aro's guards gave the order that a bounty be put on our heads and the message was sent worldwide. Now we have every other vampire looking to make a quick buck to worry about as well. I'm sorry I didn't see that, I was too focused on Aro's decisions."

"You can't watch the decisions of every vampire in the world Ali," I laughed and squeezed her shoulder.

"Shouldn't we just continue? They're an hour behind, we can outrun them." Kate asked, but I had a different idea.

"Yes, you guys should continue. I'll lead them in another direction so they don't know exactly which way we're headed."

"How do they even know it's us?" Emmet wondered out loud.

"We're quite a large group of vampires travelling together on foot. They may be taking a calculated guess." Carlisle offered.

"And you're travelling with a shifter." Jacob said looking pained.

"You'll be okay Mom?" Nessie asked concerned.

"I'll stay with her and we'll meet up outside of Montreal at the airfield." Alice offered.

"Why would they follow your scent and not ours? I doubt these Nomads can differentiate between us." Edward asked.

He had been behaving himself since his talk with Tanya and I was happy that we could at least act civil toward another for the moment.

I grinned at his question.

"Pair up." I instructed. "I'll cloak you two at a time for a period of one minute. Try and get as far as you can." I grinned.

"Brilliant!" Carlisle beamed.

Two by two I used my cloak on the family till only Alice and I remained. I can't say that most of this plan wasn't inspired by me wanting to spend some time alone with her. I could've cloaked the two of us as well and followed after the rest.

"You want to see a cool trick?" I asked her.

"Cooler than watching ten vampires disappear from my sight?" she chuckled.

"Well, you tell me." I shrugged moving to stand slightly in front of her.

I've been working on this third manipulation of my shield for a while now. I focused on my shield concentrating on making it more solid, once I reached the desired effect; I crouched down and pushed my arms forward projecting what appeared to be a strong gush of wind over the snow. It blew over a large portion of the area, lifting and resettling the top layer of ice

"The force isn't strong enough to uproot a vampire yet, I'm still working on that part." I said turning to her sheepishly, "But it will at least cover any tracks forcing the nomads to follow us."

"What?" I lifted an eyebrow as Alice just stared at me with a strange expression.

In a flash she jumped on me and pinned me to the ground, straddling my waist.

"God can you be any sexier?" She breathed huskily, before crashing her lips onto mine, kissing me senseless.

She broke the kiss to gently nip at my neck.

"I need you to fuck me Bella." She purred into my ear, rocking her hips against my lower abdomen, causing a jolt of arousal to my core as we both moaned at the delicious friction.

Never would I have thought such words would pass through the pretty lips of Alice Cullen, let alone have them directed at me. It was insanely sexy.

I flipped us and pressed her back into the thick layer of snow. Hastily we unbuttoned each other's pants and I moaned dizzily as I glided my fingers into the warm wetness that greeted me. I slipped in two fingers and started thrusting into her, as her hips bucked eagerly to match my pace.

"Fuck Alice…" I groaned as I felt her delicate fingers rub through my humidity to enter me as well.

I lost my rhythm for a minute as I rocked my hips onto Alice nimble fingers. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I momentarily forgot where _my_ fingers were and what I had planned to do with them there.

Alice placed her other hand behind my neck and drew me in for a kiss, pulling my tongue into her mouth greedily. I whimpered pitifully as a new rush of wetness coated my fingers. Slowly and naturally we regained our tempo as our tongues danced around each other hungrily. I felt my stomach clenching, and increased my thrusting, driving harder and faster into her.

"Oh god, Oh god!" She cried breaking away from my lips "I'm gonna –" I curled my fingers inside of her and a loud moan stopped the rest of her sentence as she climaxed hard and I followed her soon after.

We lay cuddling in the snow for a bit before I reluctantly got up and pulled Alice with me. I zipped her up and buttoned her pants before adjusting her clothes and shaking some of the snow out of her hair. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me chastely, before taking my hand and leading me in the opposite direction our family went.

"So what's the plan?" she asked me after a bit of us walking lost in our own thoughts.

I didn't know what Alice had been thinking about, but my mind was still stuck on the snow sex we just had. That was clear by the wide grin that was securely plastered onto my face. So obviously when she asked me that question I wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"What plan?" I asked her confused.

"The Nomads Bella." she chuckled, linking my arm in hers and leaning against me as we walked. "Are we just going to lead them in this direction turn around and use your cloak to follow the others, or are we going to engage with them?"

"I haven't decided yet." I told her honestly. "What do you suggest?" I asked her.

Suddenly she stopped walking and her body went rigid. I looked down at her thinking she was having another vision only to find her ink black eyes staring out into the distance. A low growl escaped her that turned into a sad whimper as she looked up at me with an expression of complete helplessness. It was only then that the scent hit me. Humans; there were humans nearby.

I looked down at Alice who was clutching my arm so tightly that if I were in need of any circulation I would've passed out by now. Before I became a vampire, I had admired the Cullens for their lifestyle. I felt that all vampires that fed on humans were immoral and malicious. But after having lived this long, experiencing the thirst for blood first hand and having met a variety of human drinking vampires that were still more humane than a lot of humans, I had decided to rather keep an open mind.

It was definitely a lifestyle that wasn't for me, but like I never judged vegans for their boring and tasteless lifestyle, I was not going to judge another vampire for what they chose to consume. It was the circle of life. And no I'm not thinking all of this now just because of the stunning crimson eyes of my beautiful lover.

"Alice…" I started before trailing off not sure how to tell her this. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before swallowing hard. "If you need to go…" I motioned in the direction of the smell. "Then I will not stop you and I would not judge you for it." I tried my best to sound sincere and supportive.

She looked up at me and frowned as her eyes receded into the familiar red I've grown so fond off. The colour that is, not what they represent.

She shook her head quickly.

"Why don't we just go and beat up those Nomads. Teach them not to mess with our family." She gave me a little smile before blurring off into the direction we came in. Moving swiftly away from the delicious human scent.

I covered us in my cloak as we ran and it wasn't long before we came across three males standing at the spot we had blessed just a few minutes before. We stopped and circled them as they contemplated whether or not to follow our scent and the trail we so obviously left behind. They were clearly perplexed at the 'disappearance' of ten vampires into thin air.

"What do you think?" I repeated my earlier question.

She shrugged.

"It's up to you. I think we can take'em, maybe we should talk to them first though? See if they'll stop chasing us if we ask nicely." She smirked sarcastically.

I snorted in agreement. I made sure I was at their backs before lowering my cloak but kept Alice's in place.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely and they jumped and turned around to face me snarling viciously and crouched down in a defensive stance. "May I be of any assistance?" I teased.

Without a word all three rushed me and instinctively my cloak went up causing them to go right through me.

"Guess not." I chuckled looking at Alice as I made myself visible to the Nomads again.

"It's the Shield. Get her!" One of them shouted before charging at me again.

These were clearly not the brightest Smarties in the box. I was tempted to up my cloak again just for the fun of it but we really couldn't waste any more time. We needed to get back to the others. So I engaged them and it felt amazing to feel my fists crack their marble skin. I never thought of myself as someone with a propensity toward violence, but there was definitely something thrilling about the rawness of physical combat. It came so naturally to me.

"Lower my cloak Bella!" Alice crossed her arms and pouted like a five year old child.

I chuckled as I narrowly dodged a fist flying passed my face.

"Let me even out the numbers first." I shouted back to her.

Yes I was showing off, can you blame me? Alice and I never really had a period of courtship where I could try and impress her with things like opening the door for her and bringing her flowers, take her on dates and make her swoon with cheesy one liners. This was probably a good thing since I sucked at all that romantic stuff. But this, controlling my body to turn it into a finely tuned killing machine, _this_ I was good at.

Alice and I may have loved each other for a long time, but this relationship was still new. Compare my current narcissism to a peacock preening its feathers, or a walrus bearing its tusks, or a lion roaring magnificently to claim its territory. My mate was watching, and I was intent on showing her that I was the best and _only_ choice.

With that thought I delivered an uppercut so forceful it knocked one of the Nomad's heads right off his neck. I turn to smirk at her and she only rolled her eyes at me. Maybe violence wasn't the grandest of romantic gestures, but she was still sporting a cute little smirk.

"Fine, you take that one." I said turning to the vampire already charging me.

They probably thought I was crazy as I looked to be talking to my imaginary friend. I lowered Alice's cloak and pounced at my Nomad. He was a better fighter than the last one and kept me on my toes. Eventually I saw my opening and vaulted over his head landing behind him so we were back to back. I reached behind me and grabbed onto his neck and pulled it down over my shoulder, snapping it right off.

I gathered the four body pieces quietly as I watched Alice's graceful movements as she fought with the last standing Nomad. I'm not ashamed to admit that I was perving for a while at how hot it was.

I lit the four vampire body parts on fire and turned to give Alice my full attention.

"Need some help?" I chuckled at her and was rewarded with a smirk.

She laughed as she kicked the vampire through his face. This one was by far the best fighter of the three. I should've taken him instead. I cursed myself and cringed as he landed a hard fist against Alice's cheek. My insides jerked as the Pixie stumbled back a few steps.

My growl at the impact was greatly overshadowed by the vicious roar that came from Alice's tiny body. Where I was initially on my way to end the bastard for hitting her, I was now frozen in place as I watched the jet black eyes of my lover glare murderously at the Nomad. She hissed at him bearing her teeth that were gleaming with venom. It was a frightening sight that seemed to scare him almost as much as it did me.

Alice lunged herself at him snarling rabidly as she pinned him to the ground. Her tiny fists started hammering into his head frantically in a blind rage. The Nomad had long since given up his struggle but Alice continued with the same intensity, growling at him threateningly throughout.

I wish I could recall all the memories of Alice Renesme had shown me. It really had been like a dream. When you are experiencing it, it feels real and you see everything clearly. But after you wake up, they start to fade and you only remember certain aspects. Alice had to fight the guard on most days. I can't recall that this unrestrained ferocity had been a particular technique of hers.

I had to stop her. She had never been a violent person regardless of her fighting talent. I approached her cautiously where she still sat on the debilitated Nomad whose head had been almost completely pulverised.

"Alice?" I asked softly reaching out to lay a soothing hand on her shoulder.

In hindsight, touching her in that state was probably not the best move on my part. Alice growled irritably at my interruption and swung her arm back into my stomach sending me flying through the air and into the welcoming arms of a solid tree trunk.

I fell to the ground with a thud as leaves and twigs dramatically cascaded down over my battered body.

It fucking hurt.

I think the last time I felt this sort of pain was when James had gotten a hold off me in Phoenix.

"Oh my god, Bella!" Alice blurred in front of me cupping my cheek tenderly, her face contorted in a mixture of pain, guilt and nausea. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean-

- I'm a vampire Alice. I'm already healing." I told her wincing.

I was already feeling better. I just wasn't used to receiving such powerful knocks. Slowly I got to my feet to show her that I was fine. I might've broken a few ribs that were still aching, but I was almost good as knew.

"That is not the point Bella!" She shouted. "I hurt you…" She breathed her crimson eyes becoming watery before she looked to the ground, her shoulders slumped and her tiny fists clenched at her sides. She looked like a wounded puppy and the sight made my chest convulse in empathy.

"You didn't mean to right?" I asked her pretending that I believed that that was a possibility.

Her eyes flashed to me in horror.

"No! I didn't mean –

- was it like payback for the torture you had to endure washing my gorgeously naked human body without getting to a cop a feel when I broke my leg that one time?" I frowned dramatically in contemplation.

That was actually one of the few memories I retained from Alice's past as it was something that stuck with me as well. It had felt strangely exciting having Alice take care of me then. I had written my increased heart rate and breathlessness down to embarrassment. I understood now what it really was.

Alice's eyes widened comically at my statement then narrowed as she obviously noticed the mirth in my eyes and the quirk in my lips. She flung herself toward me and hugged me tightly. My arms circled her tiny frame immediately.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Her body shook gently as she dry sobbed against my chest. "I-I don't know w-what came over me."

_Instinct_.

It was pure carnal instinct. She had gone into survival mode. The Volturi had broken my Alice. Those silver half mooned scars all over her body had healed, but her vampire memory was too vivid to forget the torment she had endured for half a century.

I held her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be okay Alice." I whispered tenderly. "Just give it some time, and I know you will be too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Alice had not said a word since we had left the mutilated vampire body behind a few hours ago where she had had her mini breakdown. She could barely bring herself to look me in the eye.

Why does she insist on constantly being a martyr? Does she not know what it does to me to see her so dejected and tortured? I didn't have a scratch on me, each time I tried to convince her that I was fine she just nodded and averted her gaze again.

We had arrived at the small airfield outside of Montreal not long after the others. I stood in disbelief as Alice left my side and walked up to Jasper. Without having to say a word he nodded to her and the two of them ran off out of ear shot.

Now _that_ fucking hurt.

I stood with my arms crossed over my chest staring at the spot I had last seen them in, wondering if Alice would ever have enough faith in me to talk to _me_ about what's bothering her. I had seen _everything_ for fuck sake! I know what she's been through!

"He's her best friend Bella." Rosalie spoke next to me.

I hadn't even noticed her arrival. Last I saw, she had been busy doing final checks on the plane with Emmet.

"I know." I said bitterly. "Before she left, she had been _my_ best friend."

I heard Rosalie sigh, but continued to glare at the same spot on the tarmac.

"Alice is everyone's best friend." Rose said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "She's definitely mine. I tell her everything, yet I was still shocked when I heard the two of you were together. I felt betrayed, like she should've told me. _You_ should've told me. But after thinking about it longer I was surprised that I had not noticed it sooner." She laughed and I finally turned to look at her in surprise.

"Human Bella had been all Edward Edward twenty four seven. But Alice." She grinned shaking her head. "Alice was all Bella Bella from the start. The way she looked at you and found reasons to spend time with you. She spoke about you none-stop. It was so obvious that she was in love you!" she laughed in disbelief. "I can't belief none of us noticed before. And when she showed up two days ago…"Rosalie sobered and looked at me. "It was clear that she came back to _you._ She was happy to see us, and I know she loves us and missed us. But she could not keep her eyes off of you Bella."

Rose stared at me like I was supposed to say something. I knew Alice loved me. I'm not upset because I felt she didn't. I was upset because she wasn't there now, allowing me to comfort her.

Rosalie sighed again dramatically like she was trying to make a point to an idiot.

"We are often wary of showing our weaknesses to our mates. We want to be strong for them, protect them. We want them to trust in us. Alice has always been the light in this family. The one we turned to guide us when things went to shit. She became our protector when her and Jasper joined us, we didn't expect it, but that was the role she assigned to herself. Jazz knew her before she was our fun Alice who saved us from certain death with a silly smile on her face."

"I want to know that Alice too." I frowned not sure how this speech was supposed to make me feel better.

"He has known her for almost one hundred and fifty years. He's had time Bella. And now so do you, so be patient and allow her to come to you. Because trust me, she wants to, and she will."

I'm such an idiot. What was I thinking? Rose was right.

I looked to the gorgeous blonde and beamed at her before pulling her into a fierce hug.

"Let them be best friends all they want." I told her. "You're my best friend, and your way better than Jazz."

I heard her laughing beautifully before she held me tighter.

Emmet was our pilot which allowed us to fraudulently fly to the United Kingdom. We arrived at the outskirts of London late in the evening to refuel and set out soon after for France.

Alice's silence was driving me crazy. Everyone noticed the tension between us making me only more aware of it. I looked at her where she sat stoically in the seat next to mine, staring vacantly out the window. Rose's talk had helped, but what was I supposed to do in the mean time? Just wait?

Cautiously I reached out my hand and slipped it into hers.

My heart lit up when Alice laced her fingers through mine and gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and pulled her hand onto my lap covering it protectively with my other one.

"Alice…" I implored under my breath.

She turned to me with those despondent crimson orbs that had been fading gradually to a darker red, that same melancholic look still tainted her beautiful pixie features. I clutched desperately onto the dainty hand between my own, afraid that even though she was right there in front of me, she had not yet fully returned.

Why was she shutting me out? I wanted to help her, to comfort her. She needed to talk to me. What if she decided she couldn't be here anymore? What if she decided to run? Fuck patience! I needed to know.

"Please…" I begged her for any sort of sign that she was as invested in this as I was. That she would not disappear again because she thought it would be _better_ for us. My eyes stung with tears that would never fall.

"… don't leave me again" my voice broke and I watched Alice's face change in front of me. Her eyes went wide as if she just realised something.

She closed the distance between us and kissed me tenderly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against my lips kissing me again. "I was being selfish and unfair." More apologetic kisses fluttered over my lips. "I'll be better." Kisses filled with promise tasted even better though. "I'll let you in." Definitely tasted better. "Please forgive me?" she pulled away searching my face frantically like_ I_ had been the one looking like I wanted to bolt out of this plane.

"Of course." I smiled at her instead of telling her there was nothing to apologise for and subsequently nothing she needed forgiveness for. These past few hours had been torture and being able to kiss Alice again was heaven.

"Get a room!" Jake shouted playfully.

Shit. I had forgotten to cloak us, I wanted to be irritated at the fact that everyone most likely heard the very private exchange, but Jake's teasing had made Alice smile and the sight made me not care anymore.

"At least Mom didn't punch her afterward." Nessie replied wiping the smug grin off of Jake's face in an instant causing the rest of the passengers to burst out laughing effectively turning the attention to them instead of me and Alice, allowing me to suffer my embarrassment in peace.

Sometimes I felt like I could burst with pride and love when I looked at my daughter, she had always been more emotionally mature than a lot of us who were much older than her.

"Jeez Ness." He pouted crossing his big arms over his giant torso and stared out the window.

"Mind your own business then." She quipped with a giggle. "Don't interfere with young love. Well old love that's found a new beginning." She smiled at me.

"So that's the thing she uses to get Jake to give in each time?" Alice asked next to me. "The fact that he kissed you and you punched him?" she laughed and I felt the weight lift from my chest at the sound.

"Well sort of, it's the fact that we kissed at all." I explained. "Everyone knows it's over and forgotten, especially Nessie," I added sending her a smile, "but for some reason it still makes Jake feel guilty."

"I think its cause he's still in love with you Bella." Kate said nonchalantly.

I knew she was joking and just trying to get a rise out of Jake. Obviously he didn't feel the same way.

"I am not!" He exclaimed.

Nessie put her hand on his massive arm.

"We know baby." She laughed. "Kate is just messing with you."

He huffed and stared out the window.

"It's a long flight; need to get my kicks somehow." Kate smirked.

"So why does the puppy still get so worked up over it then?" Rosalie decided to volunteer her services to Kate's abandoned cause.

Jake continued to stare out the window a bright red blush covered his features. I wasn't sure if he was angry or just embarrassed.

"Leave him alone you guys." I said as Nessie rubbed Jakes arm tenderly.

"Sorry Jakey." She told him pouting. "I didn't mean to upset you." She kissed his shoulder and I could see him visibly relax at the gesture.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I didn't mean to get so worked up." He said softly kissing her forehead.

"Why did you then?" She asked, averting her eyes shyly.

He sighed and slumped his big body in surrender.

"Your Mom and I were best friends." He started. "I did love her, but it was a different love to what I feel for you now."

"I know that Jake." She said still confused.

He nodded.

"Yes I know you know that. You are my true love. The_ only_ one. I know it was just a stupid crush, but I still feel like I should've known that it wasn't meant to be between me and her. It still feels like a betrayal to what we have." He finished.

"We were kids back then Jacob. What did we know about love at that age?" I asked him.

I didn't realise he was so hard on himself over the drama that was the Jacob, Edward and Bella love triangle.

Shit. Edward.

I glanced quickly in his direction and wasn't surprised to find the scowl on his face. We were teenagers and he was the hundred year old vampire that started it all. Ugh. I kept on saying the wrong thing and hurting his feelings. I wanted to apologise but I didn't want anyone else to catch on to what I had just insinuated about why my marriage to him had failed.

"Bella's right Jake." Edward surprised us all by saying with a pained look on his face. "The two of you were just teenage humans with raging hormones." He chuckled. "I certainly didn't like you back then, but I saw the difference in you after you imprinted on Nessie." He gave him what looked like a genuine smile. "And it wasn't just because you stopped stalking my wife." He laughed again. "Remember, fate has already decided our true mates, if you hadn't stalked Bella you wouldn't have been close enough to us to meet Renesme." He turned to look at me. "If I never fell in love with Bella, her and Alice wouldn't have become friends and they wouldn't have discovered that they were mated."

I looked back at him nervously, not sure how to react to his words. Was this a public acceptance? He looked away from me and turned to Tanya.

"And if Bella hadn't been brave enough to end our marriage, I would never have met _my_ true mate." He said lovingly before pressing a quick kiss to Tanya's lips and turning to me with a crooked smile and a definitive nod that affirmed that he believed what he had just said.

In a flash Alice was out of her seat and wrapped in her brother's embrace sobbing into his neck. He looked surprised at first but relaxed into the hug and allowed a big smile to cross his face.

"I missed you little Freak." He told her affectionately.

And I knew he meant every word. He and Alice were very close friends before I came along, in certain ways she was closer to him than Jazz. They bonded through their unique gifts and he trusted her more than he did anyone else in his family. Fuck. I was so busy thinking about how upset he was at my perceived betrayal to even consider just how much Alice's would hurt him.

"I missed you too big brother." She sniffed into his neck hiding her face away as he tightened his grip on her. I beamed at the sight, watching similar expressions on the faces of the rest of the family.

Edward didn't realise it, but he had just helped Alice take the first step to becoming whole again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

We landed in outskirts of Paris. Jacob was sleeping so we had all decided to give him another hour at least before we begin our trek to Switzerland where the Romanians have set up their base camp.

I was seated on a hilltop watching the tiny lights of Paris flickering in the distance when the delicious scent of Alice surrounded me and a smile grew instantly on my face.

"Hey Stalker." I greeted without looking back.

I heard a little chuckle before feeling her lowering herself behind me, positioning me between her legs. I tilted my neck slightly to the side to make room for her chin and leaned back into her enjoying the feel of contentment her presence always provided me with.

"If I'm smothering you, I could just leave you know." She smirked holding me tighter.

"Nah I don't plan on getting a restraining order just yet." I joked back trying to snuggle even closer into her.

We fell into a comfortable silence staring off into the distance. With all that was going on I shouldn't feel this happy, but I do. My family were all together, Alice and Edward are rebuilding their relationship, I am so proud of the woman my daughter has become, and I had the love of most beautiful creature on earth.

"It's gorgeous isn't it?" I heard Alice murmur softly before briefly rubbing her cheek against mine. "I love Paris." She breathed dreamily.

I wasn't sure if it was at the thought of the city or at intimacy of the moment. The latter was definitely affecting me as I unintentionally blurted out the first thing that came to mind:

"We should honeymoon there."

I froze in a panic. God I am such an idiot. '_First ask her to marry you, you dumbass!'_ I chastised myself.

"I- I'm sorry A-Ali, I didn't mean…" I stuttered.

I heard her giggling before she place a kiss just below my ear.

"Why are you sorry Bella?" She whispered. "I think Paris is a great honeymoon destination." She smiled and I could hear she wasn't teasing me.

"Well I was hoping to ask you to marry me first, before we planned the honeymoon." I told her sheepishly.

She was quiet for a few long moments.

"I remember seeing you in a wedding dress," she began, her light voice tainted with a hint of melancholy that caused my chest to tighten. "You took my breath away." She continued like the very memory caused her physical pain.

It definitely was painful for me to hear. Jasper had told me that Alice's feelings that day were so intense he had to leave the ceremony to hunt. I also remembered some of Alice's memories of that day from what Renesme had shown me. Fuck, why did I have to bring up weddings and honeymoons and shit.

"I would love to see you in a wedding gown again," she smiled genuinely, "knowing that it's me that you'll be walking towards." I turned to face her, bringing my arm up to grab her by the neck and pull her down for a much needed kiss. She broke away after a minute or two, rubbing her nose against mine and kissing me on the forehead. We had to leave soon, and I've noticed Alice and I tended to get carried away very easily. We returned to our previous positions and I sighed contently leaning back into her small sturdy frame.

"So will you be taking my name then?" I tried to lighten the sombre mood.

"Alice Swan…" she mused out loud. "I think Isabella Brandon sounds sexier." She laughed.

Well she did have a point.

"I don't care Bella. You can change my entire name, as long as I don't ever have to leave your side again." She told me.

I agreed with her. Who the fuck cared about weddings and honeymoons.

"We're vampires," I smiled facing her. "We can get married a million times over like Rose and Emmet and every vacation can be our honeymoon."

"Best plan I've ever heard." She flashed me that brilliant smile of hers that made the warmth spread through my cold body. After this was all over, I'm so buying a ring and proposing to her just so we could start this great honeymoon tradition.

We had a day's run ahead of us. Hunting in the Swiss Alps would be difficult so we decided to do so before the terrain got too rugged and the prey got too scarce.

We agreed on a meeting place and time and everyone spread out. I needed to hunt but I could not tear myself from the nervous looking pixie at my side. I knew that she had been feeding exclusively on human blood for the last three years. Expecting her to just fall back into feeding on animals would be unrealistic.

I myself had not tasted human blood, well not as a vampire anyway. I was grateful for that as I didn't know what I was missing. Yet the smell of human blood alone had me going crazy. I could not imagine what the need was like for others who had indulged in the hunger as shamelessly as Aro had forced Alice to do.

"Why don't we go for a run, see what we come across?" I told her taking her hand and pulling her with me before she could protest.

We came across a buck that I deftly killed offering it to my mate who stared at it like it was roadkill. Hesitantly she came forward and knelt beside me. I realised that staring at her expectantly was probably not the best way to encourage her so I started drinking hungrily. The last twenty four hours had really drained me.

Lost in my thirst, I was vaguely aware of Alice's attempt at drinking. She lapped unenthusiastically at the blood, before looking like she was going to be sick and got up and cleaned myself off.

I had had my fill and offered her a reassuring smile before taking her hand again.

We ran about eighty miles before I stopped. I kissed her with all the love and affection I could muster, feeling pleased when Alice stumbled a little when I let go.

"I'll wait for you here." I told her before nodding in the direction of a few dim lights burning in the town settled against a hilltop in the distance.

"Bella I –

I kissed her again. Not sure what to say. Alice hadn't fed in too long, she needed to do this.

"I'll wait for you here." I asserted again. "Please go. I understand."

She hesitated for a long moment, staring at me with so much doubt and vulnerability before she finally set her shoulders determinedly and blurred off toward the small town.

She had been gone for just over an hour. It felt like an eternity waiting there, trying not to think about what was happening.

Was I really okay with this?

If Alice came back and I looked even slightly upset it would destroy her. I breathed steadily, as I paced a miniature trench in between the trees. I felt her approach before she appeared in my line of sight.

Her crimson eyes shone bright and sparkled in the dark of the night. She had not fed in weeks and I could see the difference it caused in her. She looked refreshed. Radiant. Beautiful.

Cautiously she closed the distance between us, averting her eyes when she caught me staring at her. When she was close enough, I reached for her hand again and felt some of the nervous tension leave her body. I pulled her closer and wrapped my arms around her body, holding her there till I felt her relax completely.

Alice didn't need my words in that moment; she needed to know that I still loved her as much as I always had.

When we joined the others, nobody had said a thing even though Alice's newfound exuberance could be spotted a mile away. I was glad for the tact the Cullen family was known for, we never spoke about our hunts, it was simply in bad taste to discuss such a thing.

We continued our journey into Switzerland and finally stopped at a treeline to look up at the giant Romanian fortress concealed in between the mountains far away from civilization.

"Why do these ancients always insist on their archaic lifestyles?" Rosalie asked. "They need to get with the times."

"I quite like it." Alice murmured.

"Me too." I agreed. "I love the history and the traditions behind it. Sometimes it helps to remind us of a different time, to remember where we came from."

"I think the house in Forks will soon be seen as 'archaic' as well." Jake chuckled and everyone joined in but we soon fell into a strained silence.

We had reached our destination.

"Can you see how they'll receive us?" I whispered to Alice even though everyone could hear.

I watched her do her thing, enjoying the reason to just stare at her unabashedly.

"They will be suspicious at your change of heart since they last approached the family."

I nodded. That was what I expected.

"Nessie, would you mind showing them what has happened to bring us here?" I asked my daughter who nodded almost immediately, happy to play her part.

"I'm not sure if we should _all_ go into a fortress filled with vampires where we have yet to build an alliance." I wondered out loud hoping they'd catch on.

"I think it would look more suspicious if some of us stayed behind." Edward offered.

I thought on it a bit.

"Edward has a good point. Knowing the Romanians they will be suspicious and probably more offended that we did not trust them after they'd extended us an invitation to visit." I said and I saw Edward's lips tilt at the corners happy he had contributed.

God, I have so much to make up to him. _I_ was the one who had changed. We've always had a connection and we had our daughter. He had his moods, but he is someone to admire and respect and I should start acting that way.

"Rose can you get a sense of how many men they have?" I asked her.

Rose's sense of smell was astounding. That's why she always complained about the smell of 'mutt' when everyone else seemed to be less bothered. We never understood until a few years ago when she suddenly jumped up announcing that we were to have visitors. Four vampires she had said walking out to the porch.

"What? You're having visions now." Emmet had joked and then his face fell at what he had said along with my heart.

It was just the three of us at home that day in Alaska and I followed Rose out watching as she sniffed the air. It was a full ten minutes later that the red eyed strangers stood before us snarling violently. We had asked what they wanted and they'd answered with 'everything that catches our fancy.' And then one of them had made the mistake of looking at Rose as he said the word 'fancy' and Emmet had proceeded to rip his head off his shoulders.

It had been my first real fight and it felt amazing.

I turned to Rose now, giving her her time to assess the different smells she was most likely being accosted with. Carlisle had done a lot of tests with her and I knew she would give us a good indication. I also could've asked Alice to see if she could see a number but I wanted to involve everybody. My family were a very talented bunch of vampires.

Hence our current predicament.

"Close to 200. I can't be sure though." She answered.

I nodded and smiled my thanks.

"Well I think we can take'em." Alice chirped hooking my arm with hers and starting us all up toward the Romanian Army. Everyone laughed and chuckled at her antics. She really was the light of this family. It did us good to have her back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was a good sign when the guards at the gate greeted us with "Ah the yellow eyes, our Kings have been expecting you." And proceeded to lead us to what I discovered was the throne room. These ancients really took their titles seriously.

The twelve of us stood surrounded by a few guards as we waited in a room looking very similar to the one in Volterra. Only this one had two thrones, side by side, instead of three. Stefan and Vladmir entered the room a little while after, and the dark haired Stefan immediately made his way to Carlisle to welcome us.

"So lovely to have your family visit our home Carlisle." He crooned looking us over his eyes landing on Renesme. "And look how much the little one has grown. She's almost as stunning as her mother." He nodded to me and I couldn't help but smile back shyly.

"Thank you for having us." Carlisle answered. "I apologise for my vagueness during our telephone discussion, perhaps my daughter Isabella could expand more on the reason for our visit?" I felt every eye in the room turn to me and swallowed nervously. I should've expected this, but it was still a new experience for me to be the family spokesperson. That was Carlisle's job.

I took a step forward from our group and Stefan and Vladimir came over to me.

"I would also like to extend my thanks for your hospitality," I started, "and I think it only fair to disclose that my family and I are currently fugitives in the eyes of the Volturi."

"So you seek refuge?" Vladimir asked.

"Yes." I started gaining my confidence. "I wish to offer my and Alice's," at her name she stepped forward to stand beside me, "services to your cause in exchange for sanctuary for the rest of our family."

"So just the two of you then?" Stefan asked.

I nodded in response, hoping he would not want Jasper, Kate and Edward as well. As I thought this, he looked over to the three of them but said nothing.

"What pray tell did you do to anger the Volturi so?" Stefan asked.

I knew he was checking to see if we were telling the truth or if we were sent by the Volturi to infiltrate his camp.

"Aro realises that you have him up against a wall and he wished to forcibly procure the skill set of my family to mount a more superior defence." I told him.

"And how do we know you aren't here at his bidding?" Vladimir asked the question we all knew was coming. "You are quite a large and powerful coven. I must admit it unnerves me slightly to have you all here and not be entirely sure of your motives."

"Renesme?" I looked to my daughter who took a confident step forward with her head held high.

I turned back to the two Romanians.

"Please allow my daughter to show you my past so you may see that I have even more reason than you to see the Volturi fall."

They nodded eagerly as Nessie stepped toward them extending both hands up to cup either mans' cheek. I watched as they fought to keep the emotions from their faces as they were flooded with my memories. It's such an intrusive feeling to have them see it, but it was the only way I could have them understand. I would do everything in my power to see the Volturi eliminated for what they've done to my family and especially for the hell they had put Alice through.

"Thanks Nessie." I smiled at her as she finished and went back to take her place next to Jacob. I was surprised that nobody had mentioned his presence, not even the guard. I guess it was a well-known fact that we had a wolf shifter as part of our family, and to insult him, would be to insult us. The Romanians were indeed gracious hosts.

They stared at me though. Well at both Alice and I. Stefan turned to Carlisle and Esme.

"We are happy that your Alice has returned to you safely." He told them sincerely. "And we wish to congratulate you on gaining two new daughters in Tanya and Kate Denali as well as on the pairing of Bella and Alice." He said smiling and turning back to us.

"Such a surprise to us all." Vladimir mused, "Yet from your memories it had always seemed… fated."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"So you understand now why we wish to join you?" I asked instead.

"Yes," Stefan answered, "We've also seen how exceptionally well you've developed your gift and we understand why Aro wished you to join his guard." He grinned. "We accept your offer Isabella Swan. We would be honoured to have you and your Alice join us in our cause and in return, your family will be treated as part of our family for the duration of their stay." He gave a gracious bow at the end of his declaration, then motioned for two guards to come over.

"Please escort our guests to their suite and make sure to provide them with everything they may need." He turned back to me and Alice. "Would you lovely ladies be so kind as to join myself and Vladimir in the drawing room?" He asked extending his arm to me as Vladimir did the same with Alice. I glanced over at my family who all gave me reassuring smiles that they'll be fine, hooked my arm onto Stefan's and allowed him to guide me to a door just outside of the throne room.

We were all standing around a large boardroom style table covered with a big map of Europe. It highlighted our current position in Switzerland and Volterra. There were also a few circles drawn in between these two beacons all with crosses over them save one.

"Aro is grossly outnumbered, but he has the upper hand as he chooses to stay within the confines of Volterra. It will be quite a task to breach his walls." Stefan was saying. "We have managed to destroy most of the Volturi strongholds," he pointed to the crossed out circles on the map, "but recent intelligence have pointed to another that we were unaware of." He pointed to the remaining spot a few hundred miles from the Swiss – Italian border. "I've learned that it consists of a group of thirty of Aro's guard that serves the purpose of attacking us from the back should we attempt a march on Volterra. I'm leaving in a few hours with fifty of my best men to annihilate them at which point the rest of the army will join us to continue to Volterra."

That was a lot sooner than I had anticipated. I looked to Alice.

"See anything we should be worried about?" I asked her.

She shook her head after concentrating for a while.

"I don't see anything yet." She frowned. "But I have a bad feeling about you leaving here."

"Don't worry yourself about that little one." Stefan said. "We'll make quick work of that Volturi shield. Aro can't have more than a hundred of his guard left at Volterra, with your visions and your gorgeous lovers' shield, we will take the castle with limited losses. When Aro, Caius and Marcus fall, the war will be over, and Isabella will get Vladimir and myself close enough to do so." He smiled at me.

"Now if you will excuse me, I wish to get ready for my departure and I'm sure you ladies would like to get settled after your long journey."

I held Alice's hand as we walked silently toward our family's suite. Renesme appeared from the door and met us in the hallway.

"Mom, I need to show you something." She said.

Alice let go of my hand and went inside to see the others. I looked at Nessie curiously.

"It's Vlad and Stefan's memories." She said. "I figured if they wanted to see yours, it's only fair you see theirs."

I chuckled.

"It kind of feels wrong though, to do it so underhandedly. I did offer my memories to them." I told her.

"But you're really gonna wanna see this Mom, it explains so much. Plus I haven't told anyone. Just you."

"Okay fine." I said and she immediately grabbed my hand and flooded me with over three millennia of memories. I saw the rise and fall of the Romanians when Aro defeated them and took power and then it was just Stefan and Vladimir. Centuries together, just the two of them and they were happy and _in love_.

"Wow." I told Nessie. "Didn't see that one coming."

She giggled.

"I know right? After you and Alice they are my new favourite couple." She smiled.

I laughed. "Just keep it between us okay? They'll tell us when they want us to know." She nodded and gave me hug.

"You're gonna kick some serious Volturi butt." She murmured into my shoulder.

Alice and I were laying on the bed in our room mulling over the events of the last few days and what may possibly lay ahead of us. I wondered what the rest of the family were doing and realised I didn't hear them. Then it hit me.

"These rooms our soundproof." I grinned my words, causing Alice to prop up from her position snuggled into my side.

"And?" she asked her eyes twinkling with mischief.

I just shrugged. "And nothing. Just thought I'd share that with you." I chuckled as she pouted.

I leaned up and kissed the pout away.

"Why can't I stop wanting you? It's so distracting." I asked after pulling away.

"It's not you, it's me." She said sombrely, "I just have that effect on people," causing me to burst out laughing before grabbing her and pinning her into the pillows.

Our love making was similar to our first time. It was less intense, but it was also getting so familiar. We were becoming more in tune with each other, to our individual needs and the way our bodies responded. Our connection was stronger, I felt more confident in my role as Alice's mate and in her feelings for me.

Much later we lay entwined again like we always seemed to be, when Alice's body stiffened alerting me that she was having a vision. Suddenly she jumped up and started getting dressed in a blur. I followed suit even when I had no idea what was happening.

"It's a trap. Stefan is riding into a trap. They are going to get massacred."

"We need to inform Vladimir." I said as we blurred out the door leaving our stunned family members behind.

We found Vlad in his room and had to shout for him to come out as his personal guard were reluctant to let us by in our excited states.

He opened the door and looked at us curiously.

"Ladies, please enter." He said holding the door open for us.

"Ali had a vision." I told him, looking at her to explain further.

"Has Stefan left?" She asked.

He nodded.

"How long ago?"

"Almost three hours."

"Shit." Alice answered. "It's a trap Vlad. Stefan thinks he's riding to confront 20 when there is actually fifty of the guard. Their sole purpose seems to be to eliminate _him_." She said.

I wished she had told me that part so we could've at least broken it to Vladimir more gently. But she of course didn't know that they were mated. I saw the look of intense fear in his eyes.

"I'm going after him." Vlad stated.

"Me too." Both Alice and I stated simultaneously.

I think she saw the look in his eyes as well. That terrifying look when you think you're gonna lose someone you love. We set off into the early hours of the morning. Running as fast as we could. We were three hours behind them, chances are that it would all be over by the time we got there.

The sun was rising over the mountains when we smelled the smoke in the distance. I knew that scent. It's the smell of vampire flesh being incinerated. When we finally arrived at what was once the Volturi stronghold only three figures still remained standing. I red headed female, fighting two of the Volturi guard. I could see that she was exhausted. I acted immediately engaging one of her attackers as Alice to the other.

The red head fell back into Vladimir's arms.

"Adara, where is Stefan?" He asked her in a shaky voice. I could hear the sorrow already in his voice. I ripped the head off my opponent throwing the body into the flames of the burning house.

I looked on as Adara shook her head sadly and Vladimir let out a tortured cry.

"All of them just went for him." She said in disbelief, "It was like we weren't even there. Fifty of them charged Stefan, we tried to fight our way to him… but there were too many."

"Where did Stefan get his information from?" I asked hoping Adara knew or that Vlad was able to answer. Clearly this was a set up.

"Jane." Vladimir hissed.

"Jane of Aro's Elite guard?" I asked dumbfounded.

He nodded. "I told him he shouldn't trust that little bitch." Vlad sobbed. "But she was so fucking convincing, saying that her loyalty lies with whoever is the strongest and that she would give us information as long as we allowed her to live once we took over Volterra. We were such fools, and now my Stefan is gone." He let out another agonizing cry.

"Shield us." Alice commanded sternly at my side looking of into the distance. I did it without question and it must've looked to Adara and Vlad like we had just disappeared.

"I can smell her." Alice hissed and started running in the direction she was looking.

I stayed close to her.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jane." She spat out. "The sadistic bitch was watching. She gets off on pain and violence."

I tilted my nose upward and sniffed at the breeze until an unfamiliar but definitely a vampire's scent hit me. Soon we came across her retreating from the scene, she wasn't even running. The arrogant bitch. When we were close enough I dropped the shield and growled as I lunged at her. Memories of Alice being tortured causing a blind rage to take over my body. She barely had a chance to respond as I beat her into the ground. Her skinned filled with cracks and holes. I couldn't stop I just kept on chipping away, not even attempting to tear her head from her body, I wanted her to feel the pain she inflicted on Alice.

I felt a cool hand on my shoulder and slowed my punching.

"Bella? Darling please stop." Her voice was soft and calming and served its purpose.

I looked up at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry. I just remembered what she did. What she's done." I explained.

Alice nodded.

"I think we should let Vladimir decide her fate. He's been hurt by her worse than you or I." she told me.

"You know about him and Stefan?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I saw the fear in his eyes when he heard it was a trap. I saw what he felt in that moment. That's how I felt when I heard the Volturi were coming for you." She told me.

I looked down at Jane's beaten body and lifted her over my shoulder carrying her back to Vlad and Adara. The blonde was just standing there lost in his own emotions as Adara looked for survivors and burned the Volturi bodies.

I unceremoniously threw Jane in front of Vlad.

"Alice found her in the woods." I said softly.

"She must've stayed behind to use her ability from a distance to give her men the advantage." I heard Adara say as she walked up to us. "Stefan is… was an excellent fighter, but he had seemed strangely immobilised before the vampires ascended upon him." She said bitterly.

I looked back at Vladimir who was just staring at Jane blankly. I looked at Alice. She was better at these emotional things than I was.

"We thought it's your right to determine her punishment." Alice whispered tentatively.

He looked up at her with sorrow filled eyes and it almost broke my heart. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling. Three thousand years of being with the same person. Of loving the same person. I saw it. I saw them have their fights but they loved each other still through all that time. And now his mate was gone.

He inhaled a shaky breath.

"Stefan was my best friend, my confidant, my lover, my will to live. After spending three millennia together, he has become the biggest part of me, and now that part is gone. Forever." He looked down at Jane again.

"He had one goal. One purpose. And that was to overthrow the Volturi and I will see that happen to honour him, before I join him in the afterlife." He stated confidently.

The three of us stiffened at his determination to die, but who were we to stop him? Perhaps with time he'll feel different. I wondered if I could ever live knowing that I would never hold Alice in my arms again. The thought alone pained me. I had a feeling that we were not going to be able to stop Vladimir.

"We need to take her back with us." He stated. "The men will all be demoralised by this loss. They need to see that we have found the culprit. That one of the witch twins has been disposed of."

"She's starting to heal already." Adara said concerned. "She may cause some problems on the way back."

Vladimir bent down casually, lifted Jane up by her hair, grabbed her throat and pulled it effortlessly from her body.

"Then we'll just take her head then." He said bluntly before turning and running off.

I looked to the two women still with me.

"We better follow him. He's in a bad state." Alice said and started after him, followed by Adara. I took one last look at the horrible scene around me and took off after them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Alice, myself and Adara were standing on a small podium in the training yard as Vladamir addressed the remainder of his army. He had made a long speech about revenge and how all the men present had in some way suffered a loss at the hands of the Volturi, before he through Jane's head into a burning fire.

I scanned over the crowd of the ninety odd vampires that remained. The rest of his speech lost on me. After hearing about Stefan's death over fifty men had just turned and left. I tried to read the expression their eyes. Few still burned with the determination to march up against the Volturi, I bet that these were the men and women who had lost the most, like Vlad, they felt they had nothing to live for anymore. But in the eyes of so many others I only saw doubt and fear. Aro was excellent at playing an emotional and psychological game.

_"But we have a secret weapon" _Vlad was saying and I was barely listening to him as my own fears took control of my mind.

_"The most invincible vampire to ever live."_

What happens if we do not attack Volterra? Aro would be so pissed off. He wouldn't stop hunting us down.

_"She will lead us into battle, so we may have our vengeance."_

We will be on the run for the rest of our lives, we'd have to live in hiding. Always be on guard, ready to run or fight at any moment.

_"She will destroy our enemies and replace them on the throne to become the just and fair ruler we deserve."_

I noticed the army of eyes I'd blindly been staring at whilst having my mild panic attack, all turn to me in unison. I looked to Vladimir who was also staring at me expectantly.

"I present you with our new leader, our saviour, our champion: Isabella Swan." He said and the crowd erupted with what I could only interpret as multiple outcries of disbelief and anger. I looked at Vlad in confusion. He could've warned me about this, but I guess he knew I would say no. Does he even know what he just did?

"May I speak with you privately?" I asked him through gritted teeth and felt Alice's hand slip into mine.

Vlad nodded and turned to Adara.

"Please inform our men of both Isabella and Alice's abilities. Try to make it sound casual. We can't afford any more defections. When we return I'm sure it will be with a plan to successfully seize Volterra."

She nodded to him. Then bowed to me and walked off into the buzzing crowd.

What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

"You could've discussed this with me Vlad!" I shouted at him once he, myself and Alice were in the drawing room.

The blonde vampire just slouched down into a chair looking the opposite of the confident role he had portrayed just moments before.

"I've never been one for war and battle." He started. "My Stefan was a warrior and I supported him. We wanted the same thing of course. But he was more actively involved in strategizing and training the men. My sole self-imposed role has always been to make sure he fed and felt the love and support he deserved. I would be the first person he would discuss a course of action with and loved the way his eyes would light up when I offered him better alternatives. I was his partner, his equal, even though it didn't seem that way, we both had important roles to play." He turned his sad eyes on me and my heart clenched at the sight and I felt my demeanour softening considerably.

"I just need to see the Volturi fall." He told me a sudden fire starting behind those same anguished eyes. "I want to watch them burn for taking my Stefan away. I will give you all my resources, my army, my loyalty. I have seen your memories Isabella Swan, I've seen what you are capable of. This is your opportunity to end the constant fear the Volturi thrive on. It's your chance to protect your family, to protect your mate," he turned to Alice, "too make sure that you have a long and fulfilling future together. You've lost so much time already." He looked back at me.

I realised he was playing on my own hatred for what Alice had to endure. And he knew exactly what my fears were if Aro won this war.

I sighed and lowered myself next to Alice where she was sitting in a chair.

"What should I do Ali?" I asked her searching her eyes for answers.

"What do you want to do Darling?" She countered, smiling at me.

She had that same look she had that day she returned and I had suggested we join the Romanians. They twinkled with pride and adoration. With respect and trust. She had faith in me.

"Have you seen…" I trailed off scared to ask her if I was gonna fuck this up or not.

She took my hands in hers and squeezed reassuringly.

"I can't see anything until you make a decision Bella." She told me softly.

"But do you think I should do this?" I asked her more urgently feeling the panic start again.

She sighed and bent down to give me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I will follow you on whichever path you choose." She told me and my heart melted with the warmth of her words. "Trust in yourself as much as I trust in you Bella."

I pressed my forehead against hers, absentmindedly rubbing circles on the back of her hands while my mind worked. The Volturi would not let us get away with this. _Especially_ after Jane's death. We couldn't run. We had to fight.

I took a deep breath and stood up turning to face Vlad.

"Tell me what you'll need." He said with a knowing smirk before I could even voice my acceptance.

I had called Jasper and Adara to us firstly. Adara had shown me first-hand what a great fighter she was. And obviously Jasper was the person with the most battle experience. I appointed him my second in command as all Vladimir wanted was to 'kill as many Volturi scum' he could get his hands on. And then I appointed Adara his second as she knew the men better and they seemed to respect her.

"I thought for certain you would appoint Alice as your second." Jasper said looking completely dumbfounded.

I turned to Alice who smiled at me showing she agreed with my appointments.

"Alice is my woman." I said standing up straighter and crossing my arms over my chest as I smirked at her. "Her place is to be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen." Causing the whole room to laugh and Ali to roll her eyes at me.

I turned to Jasper again after we'd all sobered up.

"Alice is my partner Jazz." I drew on Vlad's earlier statement. I don't think he knew how much I understood what he had shared with Stefan. They were two halves of the same whole. So different in character, but yet able to blend together perfectly. "Her place is at my side," I turned to look at her, "as my equal." She smiled at me. "I want her as my wife and my Queen, if she will accept."

In an instant Alice's legs were wrapped around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"Was that a proposal?" She asked me grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeh, I figured after we kill 'the Volturi scum'" I winked at Vlad who was smiling back at us fondly, "we could make this," I pointed between our two bodies, "legal."

"Only Bella Swan would propose and instead of a ring offer a Kingdom." I heard Jazz chuckle under his breath.

Alice kissed me hungrily.

"You already know my answer," she told me, "But if you like it" She pointed to her body sensually, "than you should put a ring on it." She smirked before jumping off me and heading to the table as the other three laughed at me. Guess I'll have to go find a ring then.

"She's definitely a keeper." Vlad smiled at me genuinely.

I thought it would be difficult for him to be around us, but it seems to be doing him good. I turned my attention to Alice who had turned the massive map around and was starting to draw on the back of it with a pencil.

"What you drawing Ali?" I asked her.

The mood had turned serious again.

"Blueprints of Volterra," she answered not looking up. "Why don't you tell them about your plan while I finish." She suggested still completely focused on her task.

Her brows were slightly furrowed in concentration and the tip of her tongue piqued out at the corner of her mouth.

It was so sexy I almost groaned.

"Definitely a keeper." I murmured to myself.

"So what's your plan Bella?" Jazz asked me after I continued to stare at Alice for way too long. He chuckled as I looked momentarily confused before regaining my composure.

"Oh yeh. _The plan_." I started. "Firstly, we need to start training sessions. I was hoping to split the remaining men in three groups, Jazz you and Adara each taking one, I have yet to decide who will do the third, but we'll get to that later. I may do it myself."

"If I may?" Jazz interrupted politely and I nodded for him to continue his thoughts.

"I think given the men's morale, it would be best that you distance yourself from them. Stefan was three thousand years old, he didn't have to fight for his title. These men will give you a hard time because of your youth, your gender, your lack of experience-"

"Geez thanks Jazz." I muttered.

"- I have absolute faith in you Bella." He rectified. "I believe you can lead us, but that is because I've known you most of your life. These men will only see reasons to go against you. So I suggest you start acting your station. Look down your nose at them. I know it's not your style, but we don't have the time for them to get to know you. All they need now is to see your strength and determination and to see the respect and faith the rest of us have in you." He finished.

"I agree." Vlad stated. "You need to start acting like a Queen or they will not believe that you will be."

A Queen? Me? A Queen? How the fuck did all this happen? If I were human I would be hyperventilating.

"Done!" Alice's melodic voice broke through my thoughts. I looked at her and saw the reassurance in her eyes. She knew I was freaking out. "Why don't you come have a look Bella?" She said turning the prints to face me.

She went about explaining each detail and successfully getting my mind back on track.

"I'm concerned about the humans surrounding Volterra." I mused out loud.

"There aren't any humans left in the surrounding homes." Alice stated. "They have all been turned to join the guard or to feed the guard."

I nodded. It had been a long time since Alice and I went to Volterra to stop Edward from getting himself purposely killed. Come to think of it, it was his actions that got me on Aro's radar in the first place. Fuck. I needed to stop blaming him. We have all made mistakes and decisions that has led to this moment.

"How do the men feed? We're pretty far from civilization and to send them all out will just waist time." I asked Vlad.

"Bloodbags." He answered in his thick Romanian accent causing him to sound just like Dracula.

"How many?" I asked him swallowing my laughter trying not to look at Alice hiding her mouth behind her dainty hand. Fucking cute.

"We have over nine hundred bags. Enough to last another week." He said.

That's if we still had an army left after they heard I was taking over. I thought to myself.

"Then we have our deadline." I stated looking down at the blue prints again.

"I think we need to assess the skill level of the men before I really commit to any plan." I told them. "So unless there's anything else, I think we should get back out there to see what's left of our army."

"May I suggest something?" Alice asked me.

"Of course." I told her baffled at why she didn't just speak.

"Could you perhaps send three men to monitor the border for a possible Volturi counter attack?" she started and I could feel the atmosphere tense at the possibility. We were not prepared for an attack. "Adara did any of the Volturi get away after the battle?" Alice asked her.

"Not that I noticed." She answered.

"I think there's still hope that Aro has not received any news on the outcome of the trap Jane set up. I haven't seen anything and it frustrates me. That's why we need a few men to patrol the border, just in case I don't see them coming." She frowned again.

And I saw guilt as her shoulders slumped and she looked at me like she was _ashamed_?

"Ali, you weren't responsible for the massacre that took place this morning." I told her before moving to wrap her in my arms and she immediately started sobbing into my shoulder.

"I should've seen it was a trap sooner. I thought I had more control over my visions." Her body shook against me.

I looked over at Vlad wondering if he blamed her like she blamed herself. To my relief I saw him coming over with concern before starting to soothingly pat her on her back.

"Don't blame yourself little one." He said softly and Alice stilled in my arms. "The Volturi are the only ones to blame." He said.

I smiled at him gratefully and felt Alice turn around and immediately embrace him.

"I'm so sorry." She cried and I could see he was close too. He knew what she meant. If she had had her vision sooner, Stefan would still be alive.

"I know you are," he told her softly rubbing her back, "But you have no need to be. The future is always changing. I've lived long enough to know this." He pulled away and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You are Bella's strength; just keep her going, that's all I expect." He smiled and she nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:****Big thanks to veamgee for noticing my hungover brain had posted Creeper chapter 14 instead of After Dawn Breaks. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 15**

"I think Alice should take the third group." Jasper was said next to me. "Even before her training with the elite guard she was our best fighter." He explained and I knew he was right.

I looked out to the now seventy odd vampires in front of me. They were not going to like being told what to do by my tiny little pixie. The rest of the family were all gathered around us and we had just filled them in on what was happening.

"What do you think Alice?" I asked her. "I think you are very capable of handling yourself with this lot, but only if you want to. I don't mind stepping in."

"No, I think it'll be fun. Will give me a chance to brush up on my skills." She gave me a bright Alice smile and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Okay Jazz, you have these to lovely ladies," I pointed to Adara and Alice, "to assist you, the floor is yours."

He nodded before marching off to divide the small army into three even smaller groups. I heard him barking out orders but I was on another mission.

"Edward." I called him gently.

"Yes my Queen." He bowed dramatically before giving his trademark crooked smile.

I punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"May I speak to you privately?" I asked motioning for us to walk.

He nodded and followed me away from the crowd.

"I'm concerned that Jane may not have been the only one to infiltrate the Romanian Army. I was hoping you would take a walk around the grounds and listen out for any… uh treacherous thoughts?" I asked him.

He beamed at my request.

"Of course." He grinned. "And what shall I do should I identify these possible spies?" he asked.

"Perhaps you could ask Emmet and Kate to escort them to the dungeons for questioning later?"

"We are at your service, Your Majesty." He bowed again and I punched him again and he chuckled.

"Seriously Bella." He said after calming himself. "We are all proud of you, and we know you are the best person to lead us."

"Thank you Edward." I told him motioning for a hug, "Your support means a lot to me." And it did.

I was about to embrace him when I heard a commotion.

I walked to the noise where there were taunts and insults being thrown at _Alice?_ I growl started in my chest as I noticed Alice and a large man at the centre of the large circle the entire army had formed around them. I felt a hand on my arm and saw Jasper holding me back.

"Let me go." I hissed at him.

"Let her handle this Bella." He warned me. "She can take care of herself." He reminded me.

I nodded to him and walked to the podium where I could better see what was happening.

"I won't let some tiny little bitch order me around!" The vampire shouted looking to the crowd for support and he did receive a few 'hell yeah's' to spur him on. "Just because you're that Swan woman's slut you think you are qualified?"

That was it. I cloaked myself and in seconds I 'appeared' next to the two in the middle of the circle. I heard the gasps from all around us. They were impressed. As they should be. I crossed my arms over my chest to keep from tearing the idiots head off. I glared at him with my jet black eyes.

"This is Alice Cullen, my mate and future Queen of Volterra." I spoke with my voice cold and detached, though loud enough for everyone to hear. I knew a few things about politics and sociology. We needed to assert ourselves as dominant. I needed to assert myself, but if I stepped in now they will still go after Alice every chance they got.

"She has over a hundred years' experience as a fighter, fifty of which was spent training with the Volturi Elite Guard." I heard another round of gasps and murmurs. "She is _not_ your equal." I spat at him allowing the disgust I felt to show on my face.

I looked at Alice now and she had a tiny smirk on her face.

"You have insulted myself and my Queen." Alice told him and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the title. "I challenge you to a fight. One on One." She paused for dramatic effect. "Too the death." She smirked.

Wait what?

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from voicing my objections and glared at her. She gave me that look that said 'Trust me' and I couldn't help but comply. She _was_ skilled fighter and she needed to do this.

I nodded to her, wondering if she would be able to control her anger enough to focus on her opponent.

"Do you accept this challenge?" I asked the asshole who grinned maniacally in response.

Like everyone who didn't know her, he just made his first mistake. He underestimated Alice. He responded by crouching down and readying it for battle.

"Bring it on Bitch." He sneered and I felt my body tremble with the urge to rip his face off.

"Bella." I heard Alice whisper a warning.

I nodded to her.

"Rip him to shreads." I whispered back before putting on my cloak.

I appeared on the stage again amongst Vlad, Adara and my family.

"BEGIN!" I shouted causing everyone to jump at my sudden manifestation and the sound.

The crowd relayed there shock again at seeing my trick but my eyes were fixed on the tiny figure in the middle of the ring of vampires. She looked up at me and gave me a smile and a wink as she did a perfect curtsy.

The giant dick head chose this time to charge and she avoided him easily and gracefully. I watched as she dodged his attacks for the next few minutes, keeping her hands behind her back, that cocky grin on her face. He didn't land a hit once and he was getting frustrated.

He stopped and growled at her and was rewarded with a kick to the face that sent flying through the air causing a ditch in the ground where he landed. He ran at her again and she spent the next few moments blocking each blow and kick.

"She's such a show off." Emmet chuckled.

"She's showing them every part of her skill level. And what she intends on teaching them." Adara said looking on in awe.

"Dodging, blocking, attacking." Jasper agreed.

A punch to the chest sent the big vampire flying back again. Hmm my Alice was strong. She didn't wait for him to run at her this time, she  
launched a full on attack like Adara and Jasper had predicted. The punches and kicks she delivered were powerful and caused various cracks all over her opponent's body. I hadn't even bothered learning the bastard's name.

"He's a Volturi spy." Edward said next to me as if reading my mind.

"That explains his actions. Why such a personal attack, he made sure everyone heard the altercation." Jasper said. "His purpose was to cause doubt and more defections."

I only nodded as I watched Alice kick out the spy's kneecap and rip off his arm. Before he even had time to hit the ground she had both feet pressing down on his shoulders and her fingers pulling up under his chin. She tore his head off as his body hit the ground. She turned to me holding the head up like it was an offering and the crowd starting cheering and applauding as she just smirked up at me.

Always trust in Alice.

She knew just what needed to be done to get everyone on the same page, looking over at the little army I saw the hope return, I saw them starting to believe that we could win this.

"Does anyone else wish to challenge my authority!?" I shouted over the cheers and the crowd fell silent instantly.

I watched as Alice did a slow three sixty degree turn, silently challenging anyone to come forward.

"God she's so fucking hot." I muttered under my breath fighting the desire to go and tackle her and ripping her clothes off in the middle of that circle.

I heard a few chuckles on the podium but kept a straight face.

"Nobody?"

Silence.

"Then get back to training!" I commanded and watched them split into their designated groups without another word.

I watched as Alice burned the body and turned to her squadron.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I spent the day walking from group to group with Edward. We had identified three other Volturi spies who are currently being held in cells in the basement of the fortress. Again I had deferred to Vlad for their punishment. They were just following orders so I didn't much care whether they died or not.

With Jane it had been personal.

I asked Edward if he could gather the reasoning behind most of the vampires being there. I watched as he asked them questions but refrained from speaking to them myself. Most had lost loved ones; others lost their homes and their riches to Aro's greed. Many were nomads looking for a purpose and others had been created by Stefan for the soul purpose of fighting in this war.

I had also taken part in a few demonstrations with Adara and Jasper. Adara was a pyrokinetic and she watched on with the rest of the army in shock at how her flames could not penetrate my shield. I also sparred with the two of them and a few others in their respective troops. I didn't dare go near Alice. Sparring with her would definitely have led to other things...

I left the training grounds and retired to our room hours later to further contemplate my plan. I had a good idea of the skill level and improvements that could be made in such a short time frame, but Stefan had created a competent little army. I was torn from my musings as Alice waltzed in flashing me that stunning smile of hers. She walked over to one of the armchairs and sat down crossing her legs. Her bright crimson eyes focused on me where I was laying on the bed.

I had to restrain myself from running to her and tearing her clothes off.

"You were amazing today." She told me.

"You started it." I winked at her. "That little demonstration of yours got me all hot and bothered."

She chuckled.

"Seriously Bella, I think they're coming around. You've earned their respect and it looks like we'll be heading to Volterra end of this week."

I sat up on the bed noting her serious tone. Did she have a vision? Is that why she was acting so strange?

"I need to ask you a favour?" She said ducking her head shyly.

"Anything." I responded immediately.

"Marcus…"She started looking at me. "Could you please spare him? He was a good friend to me during my time at Volterra." She asked worrying her lip.

I frowned.

"Of course. It had always been my intention. I recall him from your memories." I told her.

I really thought it was a given that Marcus would live.

"I don't know how healthy it was, but we had each other to wallow in our heartbreak with. We were both missing the loves of our lives." She said sadly but her face soon lit up again with a little smirk. "Well, I'm glad to see that The Black Swan can show mercy." She told me and I frowned again in confusion.

"That's what they're calling you," she smirked, "The Black Swan."

"What?" I asked confused. "Why?"

"I know!" She said. "It makes no sense! If they really wanted to reference Swan Lake I would picture you as more an Odette rather than an Odile."

"Doesn't Odette die in the end?" I interjected and Alice waved it off.

"That's not the point. The Swan Queen would've made more sense, but I don't think they meant it as a tribute to Swan Lake but rather as a testament to your particular clothing style." She motioned to my outfit eyeing it sceptically.

I followed her gaze and then it clicked.

"Cause I always wear black and my surname is Swan." I stated bluntly not very impressed at the nickname.

"Not the most creative of men you have here." She chuckled. "But Edward tells me that quite a few of them have 'crushes' on you." She air quoted.

"What?" I asked again.

"Come on Bella, the way you gave out orders today got me so wet I had to come change my underwear." She stated like hearing that hadn't just made my stomach clench at the thought. "I can't blame them for wanting some of _that._" She motioned up and down my body.

I got up from the bed and stretched dramatically showing off my lean arms and toned abs.

"Did Edward happen to get any names and numbers for me?" I asked her in mock seriousness.

She blurred in front of me and glared up at me, but I could see the mirth sparkling in her eyes.

"This," she said firmly grabbing hold of my ass a hand on either cheek, "_I_ own this ass." She finished pulling me flush against her.

I bit my lip to stop from moaning at the sensation of finally being this close to her again. I felt a jolt of arousal straight to my core. I'm sure Alice could sense by now how wet I was. How wet I've been most of the day because of her.

"Just my ass?" I asked her huskily and I saw a naughty grin spread across her face.

She manoeuvred me to the armchair she had been sitting on and pushed me down onto it before straddling my lap. My breath hitched and I felt another wave of arousal at the welcomed friction.

Her fingers gently traced the skin of my chest as she carefully took hold of my top at my cleavage with both her tiny little hands.

"No," She said using that same firm voice, as she slowly tore the fabric of my top down the middle revealing my breasts. "_These,"_ she said cupping both my mounds roughly causing me to moan at the touch and arch my back into her, "I own these beautiful breasts as well." She said seductively as she started to earnestly massage my breasts and pinch at my nipples.

"Breasts, Ass. _Yours_. Got it. What else?" I asked breathlessly, then immediately regretted it as she stopped her ministrations.

I groaned my disappointment.

I watched her taking hold of each of my wrists. She then brought either palm to her lips and kissed them. "These hands," she answered breathily placing my right palm to her cheek tilting her head to my touch. "These hands that know just how to touch me…" She locked her eyes on mine as she slipped my middle and ring fingers into her mouth moaning sensually as she sucked on them causing me to whimper at the feeling and the sight.

"And these deliciously dextrous fingers…" she continued after sliding my fingers out of her mouth.

She turned the position of my hand and started moving it down her body as she opened and unzipped her pants before sliding my hand in between her legs. We both moaned as my fingers glided over her wet centre.

"All mine." She groaned as she rocked her hips onto my lap and into my palm.

I ripped her pants to allow me more excess causing her to giggle and bite her lip. She locked her eyes with mine again. They were sparkling with pure want as she moved her gaze to my lips staring at my mouth as I continued to slide my fingers through her folds.

"And those lips…" she rasped, leaning in closer to me and kissing me hungrily. "These lips that I've dreamt of kissing…," she gave me a chaste kiss, "…and sucking…" she pulled my bottom lip into her mouth sucking on it gently and I groaned bucking my hips into her, "…and biting…" she smiled before nipping at my lower lip grazing her teeth over it "…for far too long…" she whispered against my mouth. "They're _mine_." She breathed possessively and invaded me with her tongue. I responded by slipping two fingers inside of her and whimpered as she moaned into my mouth.

Slowly she started rocking against me again; I could feel she had forgotten about claiming parts of my body as hers as she continued to kiss me passionately. I ripped her shirt and bra off so I could have access to her breasts while I pumped my fingers into her. Alice even managed to grind gracefully, her slow languid movements had me hypnotized.

There was a knock at the door, my head snapped to it growling threateningly at whomever was on the other side. Alice started kissing my neck rocking faster onto my fingers.

"Please don't stop." She pleaded softly into my ear and I increased my thrusts to match her pace.

Another knock.

"Bella, when you have time, the family wish to discuss something with you. We'll wait in the living room." Came Carlisle's muffled voice to my complete mortification.

Alice was too far gone to care, she held onto my shoulders pushing herself down onto my fingers and cried out unabashedly when I added a third finger.

"So close." She moaned and bit my earlobe.

She didn't need to tell me. I could feel her orgasm starting to build, her muscles were clenching her hips were thrusting faster.

"Fuck Bella!" She cried out, throwing her head back riding my fingers as she came.

There wasn't a more beautiful sight in the world than watching Alice come undone. The slight crease between her brow, her eyes closed, her bottom lip sucked in between her teeth, her chest rising and following, her abdominal muscles clenching, her whole body shuddering in my lap...

She fell forward giving me a sloppy kiss smiling against my lips. I removed my fingers carefully causing another moan to escape her and then rubbed her down slowly as she nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck, still trembling gently.

"Hmmm. That was lovely." She spoke dreamily into my neck.

I hummed in response.

She chuckled and started kissing me again. She took my hands and brought it up to her breasts and I felt myself getting lost in her again.

"Carlisle wants to see us, it sounded important." I whined irritably when I eventually remembered.

She stopped and let go of my hands and looked at me intently.

"It can wait." She said as she started to undo my pants. She got off my lap and pulled them off in one movement before lowering herself on her knees between my legs. "First," she said tearing off my panties and throwing them over her shoulder, "I need to show you what else I own." She smirked before lowering her head in between my thighs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

We walked hand in hand into the living room where the family was gathered waiting for us.

"Took you long enough." Emmet grinned knowingly, before Rose smacked him across the back of his head.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" I ignored him and directed the question to Carlisle.

"Circumstances have changed Bella." He started. "The Romanian army have suffered many losses, with such low numbers and given your new position, we feel it our obligation to show you our support and fight at your side."

I wasn't expecting that. I frantically scanned the room, my eyes landing on Nessie.

"You all feel this way?" I asked, dreading the answer.

I didn't like the thought of them in danger, fighting against vampires with way more experience. My shield could protect them from abilities but I didn't know what would happen after we entered those big Volturi walls.

I watched as everyone in the room nodded.

"We can't just sit back and do nothing." Kate said.

"And we are very capable of making our own decisions." Rosalie remarked.

I fell back onto the nearest couch. Alice moved to sit on its arm next to me and gently squeezed my shoulder. They would be a distraction. Alice is the best fighter we've got and I'm still worried about her. Now with all of them there I wouldn't be able to focus.

"You need to trust that we can take care of ourselves and each other." Edward spoke up.

"Jake and I have been training with you for decades Mom. You know our capabilities." Nessie added.

"We're done hiding and letting you have all the fun." Emmet smirked at me.

"Let us train with Jasper, observe us. It will put your mind at ease to be reminded of our aptitudes." Esme told me.

I nodded stiffly and got up.

"Training starts at sunrise." I told them blankly.

This was never meant to be a discussion. They've made their minds up. I was upset at them for putting themselves in danger, and I was upset at myself for treating them the way I used to hate being treated. Like I was fragile, incompetent, and powerless to defend myself.

"Just give her some time to process." I heard Alice telling them before she followed me out the room.

"Did you know they were going to tell me that?" I shouted at Alice once we had entered the drawing room. She frowned at my tone but didn't call me out on it.

"Yes." She answered coolly.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference." She said softly.

"I could've prepared an argument, a way to change their minds!" I shouted at her. "God, what's the point of your visions if you hardly ever tell me what you see?!"

I watched as her features hardened and she glared at me.

"Is that what you want me to be? Your own personal Oracle? Just like Aro?" she asked me coldly. "Is that all I'm good for? To fuck and tell the future?!" She sneered.

"No Ali, I didn't mean it like that!" I said realising my mistake and desperately hoping she'd believe me. I wasn't even really mad at her to begin with I was just stressed about everyone I loved marching off to war.

"I'm going for a run." She said blankly her tone had calmed but her expression was still hard and angry.

"Alice… I was freaking about them being in danger. I didn't mean it like that." I said in defeat knowing how little my words meant now.

"Okay." She said sadly before walking out.

I considered following her, but I didn't want her to get upset at _that_ and we end up fighting over that as well. I slumped over the blueprints she drew. God she was brilliant. She's saved us all from certain death twice already and is currently helping to save us yet again for a third time. She carried the weight of her visions on her tiny shoulders and still managed to be the heart and soul of our family. She sacrificed fifty years of her life to protect us and she came back without so much as a hint of resentment. She's selfless, she's our protector, she's my guardian angel.

All those years ago in the forest when we shared our first kiss she had asked me to promise to work on my ability and stay with the family. I knew the latter was so I wouldn't leave to look for her and I realise now the former was so that I would be ready when this day came. I am what I am today because she's always believed I could be. Even when I was human and we were _just friends._

I got up determinedly and started following her scent into the forest.

I found her sitting on a boulder staring up at the night sky. She tilted her head slightly in my direction acknowledging my presence but remained silent as she turned her attention back to the stars.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered lamely.

"I know." She said, offering me a weak smile and turning to face me. "I don't always share what I see because more often than not, the fact that I mentioned it changes the outcome. Sometimes the future can change for the better Bella, and other times my interference can make things way worse."

"I understand Ali. Please believe me when I say that I trust your judgement. I was honestly in a panic about the others fighting the Volturi and I said something stupid that I didn't mean. I've actually always thought that your true power was not so much the visions you have, but rather your ability to manipulate the future." I saw her frown at my poor choice of words so I continued. "Like when you saved Edward from exposing himself to the humans of Volterra. He'd be dead now if it weren't for you."

"He felt that way in the first place because my vision of your future went black." She frowned.

"That was Rosalie's fault for telling him and Jacob's for implying I was dead." I raised a challenging brow at her.

"You saw the newborn army coming for us."

"Yet I didn't see who was behind it."

"You saw enough to help us prepare. And we won. And you stopped what would only have been a massacre and Nessie and Jake living a life on the run with the simple act of allowing Aro to read you." I walked closer standing against the boulder looking up at her. "And you saved us from being sitting ducks by coming to warn us yet again that the Volturi were coming for me." I told her softly.

"You are brilliant Ali. And kind. And so very sexy." I moaned. "And I'm an idiot who speaks before she thinks." I grinned at her when she smirked at that. "You balance me. Motivate me. You make me better Alice. I can't stand you upset because of something stupid I had done."

"I was never really mad at you Bella." She said softly. "I overreacted to your words. I understand you were freaking out and I was frustrated as well because I haven't been able to get a clear vision on the outcome of this battle. I'm scared for their safety too, but I'm not going to decide for them what they ought and ought not do."

I worried my bottom lip feeling ashamed that I wasn't able to look at the situation as maturely as she has done. Perhaps all this new found power has gone to my head and I tried to control everyone, just like Edward used to when he wanted to protect me.

"You're not controlling darling." Alice said softly before I had a chance to voice my thoughts. "You're fiercely loyal and you love passionately. It's what drew me in to begin with." She smiled affectionately. "A lot of people have put their faith in you. And rightfully so. You understand the responsibility that's been placed on you and I understand the pressure you undoubtedly feel to protect us. But you're not alone in this. We all love and support you. That's why our family wants to help. _Let us_."

"Will there ever come a time when you are not right?"

"I highly doubt that." She teased before kissing me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I was slumped over the blueprints of the Volturi castle again with Alice, Jasper, Adara, Vlad and Carlisle.

"What if we used explosives to disorient the guard and simultaneously create entry points for our men?" Vlad suggested.

"Though there aren't humans in the houses immediately surrounding the castle, there are some further away who would hear explosions and see the smoke. Undoubtedly they would alert the authorities…" Alice explained.

"How many guards per entrance?" I asked her.

"Usually two. I can't be sure, Aro may have increased the number given the impending threat…" she trailed off again.

"I'll go in first then, with Ali. We'll take out the guards quietly. There are three entry ways so we'll split in the groups that we've been training in. Jazz you enter through this door." I told him pointing on the map as I instructed. "Adara here. And Carlisle will take Ali's troop to enter here. You will make your way to the throne room and regroup there. Ali and I will take out Chelsea and Renata first, then we'll go for Alec."

I looked at them to see if they agreed, but their eyes were all on Alice who was mid vision. When her eyes opened again they were wide and full of fear.

"They're coming." She whispered loudly.

"The Volturi?" Adara asked.

Alice nodded.

"Here?" Vlad asked.

She nodded again.

"When?" Carlisle asked.

"Two days."

"Well so much for the plan." I chuckled nervously to an audience still in shock. "At least we'll have the home ground advantage?" I tried again and got nothing. "'Kay… New plan.' I clapped my hands together.

"Could you make out how many are coming?" I asked Alice and by her look I realised that it was this answer that had caused her fearful reaction.

"They outnumber us two to one." She whispered. "I don't understand. Given our losses they should've only had about thirty on us."

I resisted the urge to hug her, she was beating herself up over this again.

"Aro is a conniving bastard my love. He's been at this way longer than we have. Let's not focus on the how's right now, but rather on what we'll do when they get here." I reached out and placed my hand on hers.

She flashed me a little smile and leaned her shoulder against mine, then we turned our attention to the rest of the room's occupants.

"Well it's a good thing that they saved us the embarrassment of storming into Volterra only to find we were grievously outnumbered." I quipped, which yet again wasn't appreciated by anyone.

Well Ali gave me a little smirk so I didn't care.

"We'll face them in the clearing in front of the fortress. Head on. Jasper, Adara, inform the men and don't tell them we're outnumbered, just tell them the Volturi are coming and they need to be ready." I turned to Vlad after they left. "Will you make sure that everyone feeds tomorrow please?" he nodded. "Carlisle, the family needs to be at their strongest as well. Finding prey in these mountains are difficult, perhaps you could go in pairs throughout the day while the rest train?" He nodded. "Thank you." I told them. "But if you don't mind I need to discuss something with Alice in private."

I turned to Alice when we were alone again and watched her get up to retrieve a pencil and some blank paper.

I guess she knew what I wanted to run by her.

"You know? What do you think?" I asked her enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure, I was confused when you explained it to me, so I think it's better if I draw what you are suggesting."

I nodded. This could be quite confusing, but I was certain that Alice and I can could pull it off.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning." She smiled. "It sounds like a great idea."

We spent hours working through the various sequences of my proposed technique. When I had seen the swift manor in which Alice moved I had had an idea. Given my cloak I had the element of surprise. With Alice being able to see the future, if she were able to hone that technique to the immediate battle scenario we could devise a form of attack whereby we could appear at strategic instances landing fatal blows and disappear again to attack other opponents. It needed to appear like a series of random assaults where Alice and I would alternate attacking an opponent from different angles, going for the kill in less than five strikes. If they outnumbered us we would be able to even out the playing field quickly allowing the rest of the army a fighting chance. We had to be completely in sync as I needed to focus on periodically lowering and upping my cloak from both Alice and myself at different points in time.

I looked at the various pages strewn across the large table. On them Alice had sketched a variety of formations that we had memorised. We had limited time to practise and it would all come down to timing.

This is how we would take out the Elite guard in plain sight.

"What do you think? Could this work?" I asked her nervously.

Her big bright grin was all the confirmation I needed.

I was walking back from my hunt the evening before Doomsday – as Emmet had dubbed it. I entered our bedroom and placed the two blood bags I had gotten from Vlad in front of Alice where she sat in the armchair watching a Charlie Chaplin movie.

She looked at me in horror.

"I don't need to drink that Bella." She said shakily staring at the blood.

I sighed and sat down on the floor in front of her.

"I need you to be a hundred per cent Ali. I'm not sure what your diet will be in future and I don't care, it is your choice and I will help through it. But for tonight, I'm begging you to not freak out at me and drink the goddamn blood so I have one less thing to worry about." I huffed.

It was like trying to get a toddler to eat her vegetables and unfortunately I lacked the patience to jump around the obvious in that moment.

Alice chuckled and turned me around massaging my shoulders.

"Is the Black Swan nervous about tomorrow?" she crooned.

I hummed as I enjoyed her hands working away my tension. My muscles weren't knotted. I doubted that could happen to vampires, but I was extremely tense and worried and her touch always managed to relax me.

"You have a great plan Bella. Whatever happens, we are all proud of you. I'm so proud of you."

"I keep on wanting to ask you all to run. Let me fight them alone. I will survive and come find you." I confessed a part of me hoping she would agree, most of me knowing she wouldn't.

"If I were in your place I would have wanted to do the same." Alice told me before leaning down to kiss my frown away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Alice and I stood side by side in the empty clearing in front of the Romanian forest. I was cloaking Adara on my other side where she would remain undetected for the duration of the first phase of my plan. I reached out and clasped Alice's hand not caring who thought the action would make me seem weak. As she had predicted the Volturi emerged from the forest much as they had done all those years ago in Forks. They halted in perfect formation about a mile from our position.

"It's only half of them." Alice whispered softly so only I could hear.

I nodded to her scanning over Aro's guard. Felix and Demetri were noticeably absent.

"Isabella!" Aro greeted like I was a long lost friend and not the least bit surprised to find us there. Jane must've gotten word to him of our arrival and subsequent alliance with the Romanians. "So good to see that you and little Alice have finally found it each other." He sneered.

I said nothing at his obvious baiting. He had been the reason it took us this long in the first place.

"Where pray tell are Stefan and Vladimir? I was so looking forward to seeing them here today." He continued his irritatingly sweet tone. Clearly he also knew that Stefan had fallen.

Again I remained silent.

"And what of your family?" He cocked his head to the side in fake innocence. "I would love to see how much little Renesme has grown since we last met."

I involuntarily stiffened at his mention of my daughter and Alice's hand squeezed mine stopping me from attacking him right then.

"Nothing to say to your King Isabella?" He pouted.

"Did you come here to talk or to fight Aro?" I asked him my tone surprisingly even. "When the rest of your guard show themselves, perhaps we could negotiate the terms of your surrender?"

He started laughing manically at the statement. I knew a peaceful surrender would be an unlikely probability, but I wanted him to know we knew about the rest of his men waiting to blindside us.

"My dear, we have come way too far just to yield now. Why don't you ask Vladimir to come out here so we may offer that alternative to his pathetic little army." Aro said, finally allowing a hint of bitterness to seep through his façade.

"Show some respect when you address the next Queen of Volterra, Aro." Alice sneered from my side.

Aro scowled briefly at the insinuation and the new information before his face creepily lit up into his trademark smirk again.

"Well look who finally emerged from the shadows of the Cullens." He looked me up and down as if he was seeing me for the first time. "You think you can fare any better than the Romanian ancients against the Volturi?" He smirked. "We will destroy all of you and little Alice will be taken back to Volterra where she belongs."

That was it, I growled viciously before I cloaked both Alice and myself. As one, we blurred toward the Volturi. We had our targets: Alec, Chelsea, Renata, Demetri, Felix.

Since the latter two had yet to make their appearance, Alec was the first to lose his head, this jostled the army as everyone crouched frantically searching their surroundings for Alice and myself.

We moved cloaked among them. I nodded to her and we started our attack. I appeared in front of Renata grabbing her arms as Alice went for her head. She disappeared soon after and appeared in front of Chelsea delivering a blow to her stomach, disappearing again as I appeared to take her head.

We deviated slightly, targeting a few of the guards who were clearly panicked as their comrades fell one by one next to them. I had wanted to try this on the ancients, but they would require too much attention and that would give the rest of the guard a chance to come to their aid.

After Chelsea fell, we took out another fifteen guards and retreated back to the fortress walls.

I uncloaked myself, Alice and then Adara.

"Now!" I shouted at the walls where Edward, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie waited. Instantly the large three hundred pound balls of straw laced with rocks and gasoline started rolling over the clearing at lighting speeds, as they flew passed us, Adara lit them on fire before they collided with the Volturi.

Phase two: Great balls of fire – Jake's name – was just intended to jostle the Volturi some more. I was surprised at the number of guards that did not manage to get out of the way. I stared at the sight of the burning bodies running around frantically, the screams not helping the guilt that overtook me.

"Aro had increased his numbers with Newborns. They are easily distracted and unable to efficiently control their bodies yet." Alice explained noticing my expression with concern.

"Felix! Forward!" Aro shouted finally running toward the fortress realising that the only way to stop the fire onslaught was to get nearer to us where we would not risk it to ourselves. Behind him Felix, Demetri and fifty more of the guard joined them.

We had managed to just about even out the numbers. I bided my time, waiting till all Volturi were in the middle of the clearing.

"Attack!" I shouted, as my army came streaming over the fortress walls and the surrounding forest.

They collided with the Volturi from all sides and I nodded to Alice so we could take out Felix and Demetri.

I watched as the large russet figure of Jacob flew through the air and started tearing into Caius viciously. Renesme was at his side instantly and the two of them ripped the ancient to pieces. I was so impressed that I was momentarily distracted and Felix's large fist knocked me a couple of yards into the distance.

Alice was on him in second, her tiny pale arms locking around his neck pulling with all her might as she growled at him. I got up a bit groggily and fearful that she would lose it again, but when Felix's head was removed, twinkling crimson eyes locked on mine and gave me a little wink that sprung me back into action.

I headed straight for Aro, taking in Kate electrocuting a few Volturi before various other Cullens dismembered them. It was a massacre. We were winning, but there was really just one vampire that needed to die to end all this bloodshed.

"Aro!" I shouted to gain his attention before leaping at him with my fists swinging. I connected two out of three punches before Aro blocked me and sent me hurtling back. He was strong and he was fast and I really needed to stay focused I thought to myself before attacking again. Unfortunately my mind was still wondering where Nessie and Alice and the rest of my family were and Aro easily knocked me down again laughing maliciously at my fallen form.

I scanned the crowed that had formed around us, the battle had seemed to come to end. Quickly I took a roll call. My family were all still standing and Alice stood staring at me worriedly with Marcus at her side.

I smirked at her and rose to my feet.

It was just Aro and I now.

I had contemplated this situation for hours on end the previous night. Torn between an honourable fight and whether I should incorporate my cloak. Having received a few hard knocks from a three thousand year old vampire made the decision a lot easier.

I started weaving on the balls of my feet, crouched down low in anticipation as I danced ever closer to the ancient. As he swung at me I cloaked myself appearing a step to his side punching him as hard I could. He swung again and I did the same, appearing on his other side punching him even harder. The surprise of the impact sent him reeling and gave me the opportunity to methodically continue my assault.

I landed blow after blow to various parts of his body as he staggered back unable to regain the advantage in order to launch an offensive strike.

It could be my only opening so I relentlessly and mercilessly sped up my strikes until Aro finally stumbled to the ground. In an instant I was on him weakening his neck and torso.

I planted my feet on his shoulders, bracing myself firmly as I leant down and started pulling at his head. I screamed out in agony as his nails painfully clawed at my calves, and arms and stomach and his fists periodically punched at my thighs. I felt my pants being torn to shreds revealing the large raw gashes he was inflicting. I strained against the considerable pain weakening me, crying out as my lower body felt on fire. But continued to press down onto his shoulders with everything I had left, pulling at his head with all my might.

Finally a loud crack resonated through the clearing and I found myself flying backwards as my own force propelled me from Aro's decapitated frame. I landed with a thud a few feet away from him, his head still grasped tightly in my hands.

Around me it was eerily quiet, as I got up examining the vacant stare on Aro's lifeless face. Realising I was holding a mutilated head I threw it to the side disgusted as a few gross shivers ran up my spine.

I looked up to everyone gathered who stared at me in shock like they didn't quite believe we would win.

"Woohoo!" My eyes landed on Alice as she shouted this, causing everyone to break out in celebration. Hugging each other and clapping in joy and relief.

"The King is dead," the celebrations came to an abrupt stop as Marcus spoke in his usual monotone. "Long live the Queen." He finished lowering to one knee and ducking his head, followed by every vampire that surrounded me.

I watched dumbfounded as my family knelt with big smiles on their faces and was very uncomfortable when I saw Alice doing the same.

I moved to go to her, but she grinned up at me and winked motioning for me to acknowledge everyone else.

I took a deep breath and walked to a point and started thanking random vampires for their loyalty and congratulating them on what they had done that day. There weren't many of us left so it wasn't a daunting task. In truth we would not have won had these vampires not stayed to face the Volturi when all hope was lost.

As I manoeuvred through the crowd my eyes would shift back to Alice as she stood to the side beaming that brilliant smile at me that made my heart grin back in response.

I was taken back to that day in the meadow in Forks where she had just allowed Aro to read her. That day where I had realised that I was in love with her. Fifty years had passed, five decades that I would never have imagined possible.

I finished with the last of the men, receiving loving hugs and pats on the back from my family. They made it quick as they saw where my focus lay.

"Go get her Mom." Nessie grinned at me after I almost squeezed the life out of her in relief that she was okay.

I turned to Alice staring at her with a love and a happiness I didn't know I was capable of feeling. We started walking to each other much like we had done that day. We met each other halfway just the same.

But unlike that day, without doubt our hesitation, I tilted my head down and pressed my lips onto hers passionately. Enjoying the wave of contentment that rushed over me as her arms circled my neck and her body pressed flush against me.

This time round, Alice Cullen was _mine_. And I, Isabella Swan was completely and irrevocably hers.

**- THE END-**


End file.
